My One and Only Love
by Pursuit of Love
Summary: Mikan decided to go to the Alice Academy in America because of Natsume's words. Now she comes back with a new boyfriend and Natsume's not ok with that. Enemies will be encountered, decisions will be made, and love will be decided. Can Mikan choose?
1. Choices to Decide

**My One and Only Love**

By Pursuit of Love

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my first story ever! I'm so excited. Hope you enjoy! Please Review. No hate comments allowed. :)<strong>

**Other Stories I Wrote (In published order):**

**I Promise You, I'd Come and Save You**

**You'll Become My Wife**

**The Big Misunderstanding**

**Never Let Go**

**Our Own Fireworks**

**I Never Left You**

**Wait For Me, Mikan**

**The Sweet Scavenger Hunt**

**The Lost Princess**

**Because He Promised He Would Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not smart enough to write something as great like that. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Choices to Decide**

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

That was a high-pitched scream of an optimistic, spunky, and jovial 12 year old brunette. You guessed it. She's Sakura Mikan! As usually, she was late for class. She jerked out of bed while stumbling and did her usual routine. Wash her face, brush her teeth, and change into her elementary school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to tie her in two ponytails when-

_Snap!_

Her two rubber bands snapped. She sighed. She decided, for a change to leave her extensive light-chocolate brown hair down. She took one more glance at the looking glass before heading out. She hurried as fast as she can towards her session. The thought of meanie Jinno-sensei yelling at her for being late made her feet run even faster and quicker. Why did he have to become a 6th grade teacher! Mikan thought. As soon as she opened the door of her classroom she….

**Mikan POV**

''GOOD MORNING! PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME JINNO-SENSEI!'' I desperately and frantically plead with a bow.

Abruptly, everyone in the classroom starts to chuckle and giggle for an unknown reason.

''Mikan-chan, Jinno-sensei is not here yet,'' Yuu stated with an inward grin.

''Oh really? Phew! Thank Goodness,'' I replied, smiling jubilantly. ''Hotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaru!''

I sprinted in the direction of my best friend who is occupied in one of her inventions when-

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I smashed into the wall face-first and slid to the floor deliberately. Yep, this is the normal life of the everyday Alice Academy. Sort a.

''Ouch Hotaru! You're so mean! You won't let me hug you,'' I whined whiling touching my bruised forehead.

''Sakura-san, are you okay?'' a familiar voice questioned. I looked up and saw a blond lad with glittering sea blue eyes while holding a fluffy rabbit in one hand and the other laid out for me to grab it.

''Oh I'm,'' I ascend with the support of his palm,'' fine Ruka-pyon! Thanks for asking!''

Ruka's facade altered to deep shade of pink and stuttered. ''It-it-'s n-n-n-nothing, S-S-Sakura-s-san.''

''Hmm? Are you okay Ruka-pyon? Do you have a fev-''

''I told you idiot never to hug me,'' she said with a blank expression.

I twisted around to face my best friend again. ''But Hotaaaru! You're my best friend!''

''You're not _my_ best friend. My best friend is money,'' she pronounced with dollar signs in her eyes.

''Eh! Hotaruuuuuuuuuu! Why are you so mea-!''

Without prior notice, the door thrust opens and everyone rambled to their seat including me, for the loose demon had come. Jinno-sensei.

''SHUT UP CLASS! QUIET DOWN!''

Immediately, the schoolchildren hushed and listened to their easily angered teacher.

''Before I go on with the lesson, I need Sakura-san to go to the principal's office. Now!''

I bobbled my head and stood up. I waved good-bye to all my friends especially to Hotaru, but she just mouthed,'' Leave or I will shoot you with my baka gun,'' while grasping her powerful weapon. I sweat dropped.

I ambled out of the classroom to see Narumi-sensei whom I'm really close to that I even call him ''Otou-san'' sometimes. He smiled before bringing me to the principal.

_**~ My One and Only Love ~**_

We stopped at the large wooden door engraved ''Principal's Office'' in gold letters. Narumi told me to knock, state my name, and my business. He told me that he would wait out here when I'm done. I do his order. After I heard the reply of the boss, I nervously turned the golden knob and walked in. My pupils widened as I witnessed the principal. Usually, as what any student would expect, would have to look slightly up because probably the principal was at least 6 feet, but no, I just had to look straight ahead. The ESP is the height of me, well one inch taller. The principal looks like a kid! He looks like my age. He combed his shiny black as coal hair with his fingers. He had dark brown eyes with a formal black suit as I would have anticipated before I saw him. We just stared at each other for a long time. For some reason, I felt shivers rolling down my back by his uncomfortable gaze.

''Hmm, I finally meet the famous nullifier, Sakura Mikan, the partner of the Fire Alice, Hyuuga Natsume. Well we did meet already at last year's Christmas Ball,'' he remarked.

I remained frozen, unable to say anything. He gazed at my tense and nervous façade; he snickered in a somewhat menacing tone.

''Anyway, the reason why I called you out here is that because you need to know about your second alice.''

''What! My second alice? I have a second alice!'' I exclaimed in a shaken, stunned tone.

''Yes, it's S.E.C. which means Steal, Erase, and Copy.''

''Oh my, gosh….''

''The Alice Academy in America wants to train you. Honestly I would have the Alice Academy here train you, but I believe that the one in America will train your second alice much more…properly''

''I don't want to go to America. I would miss all my friends.''

''This would be a great opportunity,'' he sighed,'' If you change your mind, please come to me. Consider this Sakura-san.''

''Thank you,'' I respond quietly and gaited my way out the door with my ''Otou-san'' back to class.

_**~ My One and Only Love ~**_

''What! The Alice Academy America wants you to train your second Alice, the S.E.C!'' Ruka bawled with complete shock written all over his face.

''Yeah Ruka-pyon,'' I answered back at him.

''Are you going to go?'' Anna asked with a depressed expression.

''Yea, are you going to go Mikan-chan?'' Nonoko questioned.

''I don't know guys.''

''PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!'' Anna and Nonoko wailed. ''PLEASE DON'T G-''

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

''Ouch! Hotaru! Why did you do that?'' Anna and Nonoko say in unison.

''Don't make the baka feel guilty and make her want to stay when it's best for her to leave. Alice Academy America is an elite school just like us, possibly even better. The school will help properly train her second Alice.''

Even though Hotaru said that with no expression, I can tell that her eyes are full of sorrow and despair. Grandpa use to tell me, before he died a couple of months ago, that you can tell what a person is thinking by looking at their eyes. He was right.

''Hotaru….'' I murmured. ''I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave you guys, but I need to master my second Alice and if America Alice Academy will do that, I think I should go. Ugh…I don't know what to do!''

Silent enveloped my friends and I before-

''I know! I'll ask Natsume. I think he'll know what's best!''

I fled from my chair and dashed out the door to the place Natsume was most likely to be. The Sakura Tree. Natsume, in my opinion, is really important. After all, he is the one I have a crush on. Yes, I have fallen in love with him. He has been mean to me, but he has been the one to take care of me. Be my protector. Be my shield. Be the shoulder that I could cry on. Be the one I could always go to if I have any problems. He's the one that I can always depend on. He's the one I love.

''Sakura really loves Natsume,'' Ruka-pyon whispered. ''She's all yours now Natsume. I'm giving up on her and handing her over to you. Take care of her.''

''What did you say, Nogi?'' Hotaru questioned with an impassive face.

''Nothing at all,'' Ruka answered with a grin.

''Natsume! Wake up! Natsume!'' I squawk. ''I know you're not really asleep! Your manga is just covering your eyes so I would think you are asleep, but I really know you're not. Natsume!''

_**~ My One and Only Love ~**_

I pulled the manga off his face and realized his eyes are actually closed. _He really is sleeping. Wow, how could he not have woken up by my constant yelling?_

''What do you want polka dots?'' he questioned with suddenly his eyes open.

I stumbled back a bit shocked with an ''O'' shaped mouth. ''So you were really awake? Good! I have something to tell you!''

''Is this a confession? Have you finally fallen in love with me?'' he replied with his famous smirk.

''Eh? No!'' I lied with a dark shade of pink on my cheeks. ''Ne Natsume, how would you feel if I left Alice Academy?''

''I would be the happiest guy in the world. You're such an annoying pest. I would be thankful if you left.''

_Ouch, that really hurt me. He hates me that much huh. _I twisted around so my back faced him. My vision quickly becomes blurry and hazy. Wet drops rolled down my face and splashed roughly on the ground. My last words to him…

''Thank you for telling me how you feel about me! Have a happy life! Farewell, Natsume.''

I clicked my heels and start running and running. Unexpectedly, I bumped, more like crashed, into the person that I needed to talk to.

''The Elementary School Principal!'' I instantly wiped my tears. ''I've decided. When's the next flight to America?''

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. (109/11): I have changed the title of this story to My One and Only Love from My One and Forever Always Love. Don't worry! The alteration doesn't change the plot of this story.**


	2. Guilt and Sorrow

**Chapter 2 **

**Guilt and Sorrow **

**Mikan POV**

''I'm going to miss you so much Mikan-chan!'' Nonoko and Anna yelped and provided me a big bear hug.

''I'll miss you two guys! Please take care, 'kay?''

''Sakura-san, have a safe trip to the US. I have some animal friends there in the US, so we can keep in touch.''

''Sure thing, Ruka-pyon!''

''Mikan-chan, please take care of yourself,'' Koko advised

''I'll be fine Koko! Thank you.''

''Natsume should know about your leaving. Why didn't yo-''

''You read my mind again Koko. It's best that he shouldn't know until after I left.''

''I'm going to kill that Hyuuga.''

I twirled around to see my one and only best friend, Imai Hotaru.

''Hotaru, let's always be best friend, okay?''

''Baka, of course we'll always be best friends,'' she motioned me with her hands,'' come here.''

''Hotaruuuuu!'' I tackled her and embraced her ever so tightly like she was a stuff animal. I made her school uniform damp because of my tears. Was it tears of happiness? I got to hug my best friend which only happened on rare occasion. Or was it tears of sadness? I guess both.

''BYE GUYS! I PROMISE WILL SEE EACH OTHER SOON!'' I waved goodbye from the limousine and head off to my new life.

**Normal POV**

''Imai-san, where are you going?'' Ruka enquired as he turned around and placed his gaze on Hotaru.

She turned around and stared dead straight into Ruka's cerulean pools. ''To exterminate that best friend of yours.''

Before the straw-colored fella say something to thwart her evil intentions from destroying his best friend, she vanished from his eyes.

''I have to warn Natsume!''

He whistled and because of his kind, yet powerful Alice, a blue bird perched on his shoulder. Ruka began to write on a small of piece of paper he luckily found in his pocket.

''Find Natsume and give this to him. Hurry!'' He placed the letter in the blue bird's mouth and the small beautiful creature flew away in a rush. ''I should try to find Natsume too. I just hope Imai-san doesn't find him before me or the bird does.''

**Natsume POV**

''Shit, why do I have to say such harsh words to polka? I like teasing her, but I didn't mean to go too far to make to make her cry. Her words, 'Thank you for telling me how you feel about me! Have a happy life! Farewell, Natsume.' Why do I feel that they mean something more?'' he pondered in his mind.

Suddenly, my hawk-like ears receive rapid footsteps and loud panting.

''Ruka-pyon, why do you look like that?'' I interrogated emotionless.

''Natsume,'' _pant_,'' Imai,'' _pant_,'' is,'' _pant_,'' going,'' to…''

''Is going to what?''

''Kill you.''

I turned around and witnessed the Ice Queen on the branch behind me with wicked aura admitting from her and her infamous baka gun tightly in her clasp. Before I could get out of her aim I-

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I collapsed heavily butt first on the ground.

''What the hell did you do that for!'' I snapped with rage and fury.

''This baka gun is not only for Mikan,'' she stated, jumping off the branch and on to the ground. She blew the smoke from her shooter,'' but for _idiots_ too.''

''I'm not an idiot, witch. And if you call me that again, you'll be swimming in a sea of fire,'' I threatened, pissed off.

''Guys, calm down here!'' Ruka pleaded with his voice tensed.

''You are the idiot. Even more idiotic than that Mikan, in fact.''

''Hell no, I'm not stupider than-''

''Yes, you are. You did not see Mikan's real intention of asking that question to you.''

''What question?'' I responded in a blank façade, pretending that I don't really care when I really do.

''How would you feel Sakura-san left Alice Academy?,'' Ruka-pyon clarified.

''Thanks bunny boy,'' Imai said staring at him for a brief second then glaring back at me with coldness like Antarctica.

''Wait,'' _how would you feel if I left Alice Academy? _'' No, she couldn't have.''

''She left. You made her leave. She shouldn't have gone, but since you said that untrue cruel thing on how you felt if she left, she actually did leave. It's all because of you.''

''No…''

''Because of you she left. She has the SEC Alice. She was asked by the principal to go master her second Alice in America. She cared about your opinion and what did you give her? Crap. Because of you, she's gone!'' Hotaru screamed in an out-of-character tone.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

I knocked into to the wall of the outside school building. I didn't stand up. I didn't want to. Guilt ate my body away.

''You said all those mean things to her. She believed you would be happy if she left. Why couldn't you have been honest for once? You let your pride be in the way again. You went too far. I never thought that you were that kind of person to be so harsh to the one you love.''

''Imai-san…..'' Ruka says with astonished written all over his face.

''I have nothing left to say to this guy.'' With those final words, she finally departed.

''Natsume, are you okay?'' Ruka questioned with concern as always.

''I can't believe she left…Mikan left,'' I whispered.

''Natsume, it's going to be okay.''

Out of the blue, a blue bird dropped a small handwritten letter on my lap and then perched on Ruka's shoulder.

''You were too late, my friend,'' Ruka murmured softly in the bird's fleece.

_Natsume, Imai-san is coming to get you because you accidently made Mikan leave Alice Academy._

_**~My One and Only Love~**_

I was walking around the Northern Forest. I had no idea where I was going. Just walking. Walking is all I can do right now. I hope that walking here would magically lead me to Mikan, but that was not at all true. I wish I could somehow hear her angelical voice which I would always say is annoying, but it's like music to my ears. I wish I could somehow see her beautiful deep brown eyes that I always loved. I wish I could somehow see that smile she always had on her face which brightened up everyone and my lonely dark world. I wish I could hold her now, in my arms never wanting to let go of her slim body, and tell her I'm sorry. This girl, made me mushy to say these things. I guess that's what happens when you fall in love.

''Hyuuga Natsume?''

I turned around and surprisingly see the ESP.

''What do you want?'' I investigated suspiciously in an irritated tone, not wanting to be bothered. ''Missions?''

''No mission Black Cat. I think you should change your attitude unless you don't want this letter the nullifier gave to me before she left,'' he said with a smirk.

My eyes broadened spontaneously as I stare at a light pink colored letter. Mikan.

''Give me that letter,'' I demanded.

''Nah, you were being a bad boy,'' he responded in a somewhat seductive voice.

_Is the ESP gay too like Narumi? Gosh too many gay people at this school_, ''Give me that letter,'' I repeat louder and ferocious.

''No.'' Impulsively, fire forms a circle, more like a trap, around the principal. ''Wow, the things that girl has done to you. It amazes me how the Black Cat turned into a softy cause of a little brat.'' The ESP released the letter in front of him, inches away from the fire. The blaze gradually dispersed. ''Don't go wasting your energy on some girl who's not even here. We still need you to go on missions.''

''Whatever.''

Soon enough, the ESP vanished into to the dark looming trees. I gripped the rosy pink letter and start to read it.

_Dear Natsume,_

_By the time you're reading this, it's too late. I'm already on my plane to go to America. No one can stop me now, not even you, the Great Hyuuga Natume. I have to admit, I had a lot of fun times with you, even though most of it was us bickering and arguing. But I think we should go our separate ways from each other. You hated me since the first time you laid eyes on me, I know that. You hate it when I disrupt you when you're sleeping, heck even when I'm talking to you. All I'm saying is that I'm out of your life and you are out of my life. That's what you wanted all this time, right? I hope you are happy. You got your wish Natsume!_

_-Mikan_

What I'm feeling now... is that how Mikan felt when I said,' you're such an annoying pest. I would be thankful if you left?' Did she felt this sorrow I'm feeling right now? Did she feel the bullet that just pierced my heart? Did she feel the guilt eating away my body?

''Mikan…,'' I muttered. ''I'm so sorry. Please come back.''


	3. The Black Shark

**Chapter 3**

**The Black Shark **

**Mikan's POV**

''Quiet down class! I have something very important to tell you all!'' declared the teacher of Class C of Alice Academy America, Ms. Asami. ''We have a new student. Come on in!''

_That's my cue. _I twisted the knob and opened the door. I pranced enthusiastically in front of the classroom.

''Hi, my name is Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you all!'' I declared joyfully with a smile.

''Is there any questions for Miss Sakura?'' Immediately hands shoot up in the air. She pointed to a student with ocean blue orbs and hair. ''What's your question Maya?''

''What's her Alice? What's her star rank?'' she asked in a curious tone.

''I have the Nullification Alice and SEC Alice which stands for Steal, Erase, and Copy. I'm a Special Star and I'm in the Special, um I mean, Dangerous Class.''

''Anymore questions?'' Ms. Asami asked.

''Are you single!'' one of the boys blurted out with clear hope and desperation in his voice.

''Umm…'' I uttered embarrassed and bushed furiously,'' Yea, I'm single.''

''Yes! Dibs on the new girl!'' boy number 1 declared.

''Hey no fair!'' shouted loudly boy number 2.

''She's mine!'' exclaimedboy number 3.

_Wow, this is so much different than Alice Academy Japan. The guys there thought I was ugly and here, they are fighting over me. Weird huh?_

''Would you guys shut up?'' interrupted one of the girls in the class.

''Please, settle down class!'' beggedMs. Asami. ''We need order here! Ord-''

Abruptly, the door flings open revealing a black-haired boy with shiny, hypnotizing sapphire orbs and scars all over his arms and legs. We stared at each other for a long time. _He reminds me of Natsume. _I spontaneously shed a single tear and it splattered on the floor.

''You are late for class Kevin Owens,'' Ms. Asami stated with arms folded.

''Whatever, old hag,'' he affronted with coldness and harshness before heading towards his seat.

_Yep, he seriously reminds me of Natsume,_

''Anyway, Mikan, you will be seating by Kevin.'' I gape at the empty seat next to Kevin which is by the window that has a great view of the looming, rich forest. I jiggled to Ms. Asami and hopped to my desk. ''Today class, we'll be learning…..''

_**Few Hours Later**_

I was parading, more like wandering, by myself near the edge of a medium-size lake in the forest. I was lost in thought not being fully aware of my surroundings.

''It is such a nice weather out here today,'' I commented out loud to no one in particular. ''I wonder if it's like this in Alice Academy Japan. I hope everyone is alright.''

''So you lived in Japan before you came to America?'' a mysterious voice uttered.

I twirled around to see the boy with the sparkly deep blue eyes and scars all over his figure. _That's the boy in my class who came in late._ _What was his name? Um…oh yea! Kevin Owens._

''Yea, I use to go to the Alice Academy Japan. It's a _nice_ school full of _nice_ teachers and _nice_ students who say _nice_ words!'' I responded sheepishly grinning. _Not all of the students say nice words though._

''Nice?'' he replied in a deep voice still with an emotionless face. ''Your name is Mika right?''

''Mika_n_. Mikan with an 'n' at the end.''

''Why were you,'' he paused for a slight second, but continued,''crying?''

''Crying? What are you talking about? I wasn't cryi-''

I suddenly remembered the single tear that splashed on the floor in class because I was thinking of that jerk Natsume or I should say Hyuuga.

''I wasn't crying,'' I lied. ''It's just that I'm allergic to…um cats! That's all especially to black cats.''

''Cats? There were no cats in the classroom,'' he stated with a suspicious look.

''Did I say cats? I meant...'' I exhaled heavily,'' the point is I wasn't crying!''

There was silence hovering over us. Awkward silence that is. Before it became more uncomfortable, I rotated and started to walk with my face down staring intensely at the ground. But then-

''Black Shark, who's the girl?'' an unknown voice spoke. .

I titled my head up. I witnessed a tall and slender man. A stranger with extensive, black as coal hair tied loosely in a ponytail wearing all black. _Persona?_ _No it can't be. This man has crimson eyes and long shiny hair unlike Persona. But he acts like Persona in a way. Could he be…?_

''No one, Victor,'' he hissed sharply whiling marching closer to him and me, but still far behind.

''You missed your training today,'' he said deeply before smirking. ''Let's train right now, Black Shark.''

Black Shark? Is that some kind of code name for him? He's probably in the Dangerous Class! And this guy name Victor is the teacher! Black Shark? It's just like Natsume, but he's Black _Shark. _Ironic huh?

''We even have a little assistant to boast you're stamina and endurance,'' Victor uttered while simpering wickedly at me.

Suddenly, bombs started to shoot rapidly out of Victor's hands. I watched in bewilderment as they exploded in the air and on the ground, they looked like fireworks. Fireworks that you defiantly shouldn't be near. As they exploded, I covered myself with my arms and shrieked in horror. I felt my heart thumping out of my chest. I was ready for the impact, but…it never came. I peeked my eyes open and witnessed Kevin shielding my body from the bombs.

''Kevin!'' I screeched in shudder.

''I…..I'm alright,'' he responded with slashes and contusions all over him.

''My my. I have never seen the Black Shark protect someone without second thought. This is going to be fun,'' Victor remarked with an evil, devilish grin.

Victor began to grow bigger bombs out of his palms yet again. Kevin shielded me from the attacks with all his strength. Unable to stand on the ground, he flew high in the air and harshly plunged into the lake.

''Kevin!'' I screeched in fright.

For the third time, Victor aimeds several bombs at Kevin; however before it can hit Kevin, I dashed in front of him and a rosy purple glow covered the area around us. When the light evaporated and I can see clearer, I shook his body rapidly, but no response. Before I could shake him again, I could feel my mind and body slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

**Kevin's POV**

As I opened my eyes, I see a faded purple-red radiance. As it fades away, I see Mikan in the water, just like me, with marks, bruises, and scratches and her eyes relaxingly shut. I deliberately, steadily get on my knees and began shaking her body. No reaction.

''I think that's enough for one day. That little girl is a great addition to the Dangerous Ability Class. I can't wait till I work with her Alices, Nullification and SEC, in the future. She is now your partner, Black Shark. Make sure you're going to your training lessons if you don't want this little _mishap_ to happen again.''

''You bastard!'' I retorted with the little energy I have left even though he vanishedfrom my eyes right before I cursed at him.

I stared at Sakura Mikan. _So her Alices are _Nullification and SEC. _Those are such rare alices. No wonder she's in the Dangerous Class. Wait, why the hell am I just sitting around here doing nothing! I have to cleanse her wounds before they get worse._ I swiftly gathered her in my arms. _Wow, she's light as a feather. _I carried her gently out of the lake and onto the verdant, lush grass. I slowly do movements with my arms. I stole the liquid out of the garments and gradually, they start to dry. I have the Water Alice. I can manipulate water in any way I can want. Out of my pocket, I take out a small cloth and cleansed her wounds.

**Mikan's POV**

I soon regained consciousness and come back to Earth. My head felt like it's going around in circles. I felt like I'm going to throw up or faint again. Unexpectedly, I felt warm hands dabbing my arms and legs softly. I felt like a new born baby being nurtured. After I can see to my full ability, I see a young boy with deep sea blue pools and silky black mane. Kevin!

''Kevin! What are you doing? What happened to me? What happened to _you_?'' I questioned in a panicky, perturbed attitude.

Kevin started to explain everything. The bomb attack and me using my Nullification alice and passing out.

''Oh yea! I remember now. Are you okay?'' I ask worried about him as I gaped at his wounds.

''I'm fine. I deal with this every day unlike you as I can tell from how you screamed and ducked when the bombs were heading towards you,'' he noted with a smirk.

My face turned tomato red. ''I'm not fighting material as you can see.''

I shamefacedly smiled. He grinned at me and continued with the healing process. Few second later, I was all better. Still I had some marks on my face, arms, legs, but it was better than before.

''Thank you, Kevin,'' I appreciated his act of kindness. I then realized something on Kevin's face. ''Kevin! Your head is bleeding!'' I stared at the blood dripping on his forehead. Without hesitation, I snatched the small towel he dabbed my scratches with, soaked it in the water, and patted his bloody face.

''It's OK, I'm fine,'' he said in an annoyed tone and lightly slaped my hand away.

**Kevin's POV**

Unexpectedly, the little girl starts to tear up. _Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Why the hell is she crying?_

''Oi, why in hell are you crying?'' I questioned pretending not to be anxious, but I really am.

''Because,'' _sniff_ ,'' I want,'' sniff,'' to help. I want to be helpful. I don't want to sit around and watch people get hurt. I don't want to feel useless. I wanna help out, so...please let me help you! Please!''

I watched in astonishment and wonder. This girl. She has such a kind heart. It's not even impossible for me to believe that there's a girl like this in the world. I watched Mikan as more tears started to flow out of her eyes. Leisurely, I lifted my hand and patted her head.

''Stop crying or I won't let you fix my injuries,'' I said and spontaneously smile. A smile. Me smiling? Psh, that's hard to sink in. The ruthless, emotionless, and heartless Kevin Owen just smiled. Wow, this girl has an effect on me.

She wiped her tawny eyes and exclaimed with a jolly beam,'' Ok! Thank you Kevin for protecting me!''

As my mind moved on its own, I placed my hand on her cheek. I felt my face heating up and by her redness too, I think she felt hot too. I felt my heart beating loudly like a drum. I leaned in. Her trembling, heavy breath smelled like sweet strawberries. Maybe she snacked on some before she came out here in the middle of the woods. Centimeters away from our lips from touching, there was an interruption.

**Normal POV**

''Krista! Wait up!'' pleaded Maya.

''Come catch me if you can, Maya!'' answered Krista in a teasing manner.

Mikan and Kevin pulled away from each other and faced the opposite direction with both colored face.

**Mikan and Kevin POV**

''What is this feeling?''


	4. Learning to Love Again

**Chapter 4 **

**Learning to Love Again **

**Mikan's POV**

I was skipping to class jauntily while humming an exultant tune. Before I could turn the corner to enter my class, three boys stood in my way.

''Good morning! May you move out of my way? I got to head to class,'' I said, still jubilantly not realizing what the men had in mind.

One of them, with thick spikey red hair placed his large hands on the walls and trapped me while the two other boys stood on each side sneering.

''Has anyone told you, you look hot?''

''Uh, I don't think so,'' I answered, uncomfortable of the position we are in. ''Can you get off me now? I don't want to be late for class. I don't want to miss the new fun thing my sensei has planned for us today.''

''Aw come on, don't ruin the fun. How about you come over my room? We can have _so_ much fun in my room,'' he evilly smirked.

''I really should be going,'' I slipped under his arm, but once I escaped, he seized my wrist and pinned me hard on the wall.

''Don't try to make this harder, love,'' he advised in a seductive attitude.

''Let go of me!'' I screeched growing feisty. ''Kevin!''

''Kevin? Who the hell is Kevin?'' the guy on the right side of the man pinning wondered out loud.

''That would be me.''

I shifted my amber orbs and gladly, gratefully see its Kevin. He cracked his fists and it sounded like loud firecrackers. His expression is plain and impassive, but in his eyes I could clearly see rage, protectiveness, and wanting to beat the crap out of someone at any second.

''The girl that you are pinning against the wall is _my _girlfriend.''

Once he got close enough to the red-haired boy, he punched the lights out of him and bye-bye bully. His two other pals scampered away wailing in terror while carrying their out cold comrade along. Cowards.

''Are you okay Mikan?'' he inquired.

I nodded my head.

''I'm sorry to make you worry Kevin,'' I said with a disheartened, depressed façade on.

''What if I wasn't there to punch the crap out of those assholes?'' he questioned with curse words which I have grown use to oddly enough.

''But you did come! You always come when I'm in danger,'' I exclaimed.

He grinned. ''Just next time, wait for me before you head to class. I want to walk in class with my beautiful girlfriend.''

My frown was replaced with a smile.

''Ok, boyfriend!''

Wow, who ever thought that Kevin Owens would have a soft side like this? I remember the day he became my boyfriend. It was at midnight, in the lake under the moonlit. It was a magically moment. A moment that I'll always hold dear.

_**Flashback**_

**Normal POV**

Buildings started to burst into flames and eventually, they collapsed. The fiery demon grew bigger and bigger. Black Shark searched for his partner, Magenta Thief. The blaze around him died out since he was using his Water Alice to drench the area around him. Suddenly he heard a desperate cry for help. He rushed quickly to the sound of the high-pitched scream. The Black Shark found the girl under several scorched wood. He hastily carried the timber off her and helped her stand.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, disturbed completely.

The injured partner coughed. Coughed up blood. She jogged her head.

''I have file 424,'' she murmured in throbbing.

''Good, now let's get out of here!''

''Give me…your hands. Hold on…to me. Don't...let go,'' she replied ever so softly from the exhaustion and lack of clean atmosphere.

''I will never let you go,'' he replied in short huffs.

A smile was plastered on the pair even though they were in a life or death situation. Soon,a white as snow light appeared. The partners held on to each other tightly. Few seconds after, they landed harshly in Alice Academy America's Northern Forest's Lake. They remained still, floating carelessly with their backs in the shallow lagoon not saying word since the two were exhausted and fatigued.

**Mikan's POV**

_I never felt so happy to be back to the academy! Doing missions is still so hard even though I've been doing it for 2 years now. Yea, it's been two years since I left Alice Academy Japan. Two years since I saw my friends and him. Two years I have known Kevin. Two years ago I was this weak little 12 year old girl who cried if I got a paper cut. Now, I'm a stronger 14 year old girl who knows how to fight and use my Alices properly and effectively._

My entire body felt so sore and stingy. I felt all numb, inside and out. I'm so weary and frail. Scrutinizing pain was consuming my small figure. I glanced over to Kevin. He noticed me and stared at me as well. I gaped at the long cut on his neck, the blood on his arms and legs, and the wooziness in his cobalt eyes. I beamed at him. He beamed back at me. We were soaking wet in the lake, but none of us care since we have each other.

Once I had enough energy, I sat up in the large cold pond. Kevin followed.

''Are you okay?'' Kevin inquired concerned, but not displaying it.

''I'm perfectly fine, you?''

''I've been better,'' he remarked as he rubbed the back of his back. ''I've been doing this since I was 5 unlike you. You've been only doing missions for two years.''

''Yea, but I improved a lot! You got to admit that,'' I responded whiling healing both our scratches and cuts with the healing Alice I stolen from one of the guards when we were at the now crumbled structure.

''Sure you have,'' he uttered in an unserious, sarcastic manner, but then gave out a minuscular smile.

Kevin Owens doesn't smile. No, I should restate that. Kevin Owens only smiles when I'm with him. His smile is only reserved for me and me only. We have grown really close to each other over the past years. I learned how to love again because of him. He fixed my wounded heart from what Natsume did.

''Thanks for healing my wounds.''

''Kevin, thank _you_ for healing my wounds,'' I said while gazing deeply in his sapphire pools.

''Huh? You usually heal me, not the other way around,'' he stated confounded.

''You healed my heart,'' I said before shifting my gaze to the luminous full moon.

''Mikan…..'' he took a deep breath.

''You were the one that fixed it over the years. I'm so grateful that I met you. You fixed the damage that Natsume caused me.''

''Natsume? Who the hell is he?'' he said with an envious and furious aura.

I giggled tenderly and explained the whole story. It was a long story. It took pretty long before I was completely done.

''You know, I would never do that to you. I know we fight sometimes, but I will never go that far.''

My mouth curved into a warm sincere smile. I was touched by his genuine, heartfelt words.

''I know Kevin. First, when I met you, I thought you were exactly like Natsume.''

''Don't compare me with that guy,'' he demanded, irritated.

''Let me finish, Kevin,'' she said. ''I thought you were like him, but then I'd grown to know you much better, I realized you are not like Natsume at all. You're so much better than him. Do you know that?''

''Well of course I'm better than him. I'm better than everyone,'' he commented flattering himself.

''Hey hey, don't go getting a big head. You are not _that _great,'' I teased.

''Psh, sure I am.''

We continued gazing at the moon. _What bright light!_ I stared down at the water Kevin and I are perched in. I notice the moon's reflection in the pond. I poke the moon's reflection and the water rippled. My lips, on their own form into a smile.

''Sorry I transported us in the lake,'' I apologized while moving my left hand in the cool water.

''It's ok.''

''I'm kind of glad we landed in the lake. It's where you first protected me. Remember, from Victor?''

''Oh yea. I still hate Victor, you know,'' he declared with clenched hands.

''I know you do, everyone in the DA class does including me.''

We chuckled. Chuckled contently with each other. As the laughter fades away, the sound of the wind blowing, the trees waving, and the grasshopper chirping grew louder. Without thinking, I started to hum the melody that nature composed.

''Two years already passed huh. It feels like yesterday you came here at this dreadful school and I met you. Even though I only known you for about 2 years, I feel like I have known you my entire life. Do you feel like that?''

My humming and the piece Mother Nature created stopped. All I can hear now is Kevin's calming voice with the sound of my rapidly beating heart.

''Yea, I do. I feel the same way Kevin,'' I responded while my soaked palm on my heart.

''Hey, I need to tell you something. Something that I wanted to say for a really long-''

Unexpectedly, I positioned my head on his shoulder. ''I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. Can I stay like this for just a minute? Please?''

He tossed a quiet and low chortle before answering.

''Sure,'' he replied then deeply inhaled.'' Mikan, I've been meaning to say this for a long time. We have known each other for two years already. And in those two years, I...''

''Kevin...''

''I have fallen in love you! I know you are really exhausted from our mission, but will you except my love and be mine, Mikan?''

My eyes amplified. A confession? Oh my. I was speechless. I never thought he would have said that. I have dreamed that he would tell me he was in love with me, but I never thought my dream would actually become reality.

I slowly shift my weight from his shoulder and kindly look at his cobalt irises. They were priceless. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. In them I can see is embarrassment, passion, lust, desperate, and most of all love.

''Yes, I will. I love you, Kevin so much more than anyone else. During the two years I've known you, I have fallen in love with you too. I will be honored to be your girlfriend,'' I answered while tears formed in my chocolate orbs.

''Really?''

''Really,'' I responded with a small nod and a huge smile.

Surprisingly, he enveloped his arms around my hips and begins spinning me around like a little child. _How could he have energy to do this? Isn't he tired like me? _I hold on to his neck securely, not wanting to plunge into the water like how I transported us from our undertaking. Once he was contented with my pleading, he placed me back safely on the ground.

''What was that for?'' I asked twittering a bit.

''Sorry, I'm just so happy. This means so much to me,'' he answered.

He bended down and reached for my cheek with his palm. It was just like last time when he tried to kiss me. But only this time, he succeeded. His warm, soft lips were pressed against mine. He gently began to nibble on my lower lip, so I granted him entrance. His warm tongue was placed against mine. The touch of his lips made me a bit woozy and lightheaded.

Because were humans and we needed air so we stopped.

''Damn humans for making us have to breathe air,'' Kevin swored. ''Next mission, make sure to steal an air/wind Alice so we can do this longer.''

I snicker. ''Roger that!''

_**Flashback Ends**_

''Hey Mikan, are you just going to stand there and zone off into space? Don't you want to go to class?'' Kevin questioned, interrupting my precious flashback.

I twisted my pelvis and see already Kevin opening the door to our class.

''Huh? Oh yea! Sorry!''

I dashed towards him and he placed his hand on my hips. We meandered in and of course, my fan club started to curse silently at him. Of course silently because who wanted to get beat up by my boyfriend or have water in places you never thought possible. I can hear girls envy me. Either saying,'' she's so lucky,'' or,'' I wish I was her!'' It made me smile. We took our seats. I glanced out the window. I loved the view from here.

Suddenly, a different scene appear. There was still the tree, but instead it was a sakura tree. _I didn't know sakura trees grew here too._ I noticed two figures lying on the tree. Their hair was covering their faces, so I couldn't see who they were. Once the wind came, their mane blew from their facades. My eyes broadened when I realized who they were. It was me and Natsume. My heart skipped a beat. I promised myself that I would forget Natsume, but I couldn't bring myself to that. When I was with Kevin, he helped me forget him.

Do I still have feelings for Natsume? No, I can't! I love Kevin and that's all. I don't ever want to hurt Kevin. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like Kevin who takes care of me and loves me so dearly. He is always there for me and I'm going to be there for him forever and always!

I glanced over to Kevin. His face read, ''I'm so bored! Get me out of here!'' I snickered and tittered quietly. Kevin only comes to class because I do. He told me before I came to America Alice Academy; he would have ditched class and remained in his bedroom if it wasn't for me. I changed him. I changed him for the better. I'm so glad I came here to this school.

But soon everything would start to fall apart and slip away.

''Mikan, the principal wants to talk to you in his office,'' Ms. Asami remarked.

''Oh um, okay,'' I responded timidly and arise from my seat.

''I'll come with you Mikan,'' Kevin offered, well, more like demanded.

''Thanks, Kev!''

And with that, we headed to what awaits us at the principal office.


	5. Natsume's Wish

**Chapter 5**

**Natsume's Wish**

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Natsume POV**

It's been two years, three months, and seven days since Mikan left. I felt like crap. My heart, she took my heart with her to America. I regret that I never apologized. I regret that I never told her how I felt. I regret how I never told her I loved her. I loved Mikan and yet, I let her go.

I started to act the way before Mikan came to Japan Alice Academy. Ditched my classes, burned more fan girls who annoyed me, and killed more AAO's members without any hesitation. I even asked Persona to give me missions so I can take my anger out. It pleased him of course. I'm not the only one who changed though.

Hotaru didn't talk to anyone, only to her boyfriend Ruka. I'm not even going to tell how they got together. Anyway, she was as gloomy as ever. The only time her gloominess lessened was when she was with Ruka. Ruka is also depressed too, but he tries smiling towards Hotaru, so that she can be slightly content.

Hotaru still hates my guts. One day in gym class we were playing dodge ball and once the gym teacher blew the whistle, I was the first one out. Who made me get out? You guessed it, the Ice Queen. I don't blame her though. I was the one who made Mikan leave. It was lonely without the big ball of sunshine around.

Not only the three of us changed, the class and Mikan's other friends have too. Half of the class was as lonesome and melancholy as hell, and the other half, which was most of my stupid annoying fan girls, was glad and rejoicing. Of course, I took care of them with my Alice.

That guy gay, Narumi, also changed too. He started to wear men's clothing! I never thought on Earth that would happen. Narumi was effected to. He missed his ''daughter'' dearly. Usually, he would start breaking down when he was teaching lesson which would lead Hotaru smacking him with her baka gun and telling him to stop acting like a baby.

Mikan changed everyone. It was easy to see that.

I wish I could see Polka again. I miss someone screaming my name. I miss someone waking me up from my sleep. I miss someone to fight with. I miss calling someone Polka. I miss her deep hazel eyes. I miss her childish pigtails. And most of all, I miss her beautiful smile. That smile kept me going. That smile brightened my dark world.

Now, it's all gone and darkness consumed me again. I pray somehow she'll come back. Somehow she'll come back and take me out of the darkness once more. Please, anyone, grant my wish. Please Mikan come back. I want to apologize and make you mine. Please come back.

''Oh don't worry! She's coming back!''

''Huh?'' I revealed my scarlet eyes and see no one in my sight. ''Just my imagination.''

''No! It's not your imagination. This is Pursuit of Love.''

''Who the hell are you?'' I inquired out loud searching for the person called Pursuit of Love.

''I'm Pursuit of Love and I control th- WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING FOR ME! YOU WON'T FIND ME, SO STOP ALREADY AND LISTEN TO ME!''

''Tch whatever,'' I repled, sat back down and laid my back against the bark tree.

''Sigh, maybe I should just let Kevin have Mikan. He sounds like a better match with Mikan now that I think about it,'' Pursuit of Love remarked.

''What! Who the hell is Kevin! And what do you mean you should just let him have my Polka? Polka is mine and mine only.''

''I control this story, Natsume. I make the decision of you, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, everyone!''

''Tch yea right,'' I uttered unbelieving.

''Really!'' she replied.

''Like I would believe your little- I love Mikan!''

''Finally! I finally got to hear those words from your mouth.''

''Huh, why the hell did I just say that out loud!''

''Because I made you said that, I told you I control what decisions that everyone makes including you!''

''If you ever do that again I will burn your- I love Mikan!''

''Hahahaha! It's so much fun being an author!''

''Stop that already or I will burn you already. Why did you even come here anyway?''

''To tell you not to lose hope. Mikan's coming back. Well not that I think about it, you were so mean to me, so I might not bring back her to Alice Academy Japan. I think I'll just leave her in Alice Academy America, graduate her, get Mikan and Kevin get married, let them have three kids or maybe four, and then live happily ever after. How 'bout that?''

''You wouldn't…''

''I think I will! Peace out, sucker!''

''Wait!''

**Alice Academy America**

**Mikan's POV**

''You called for me Middle School Principal?'' I questioned.

''Yes I did, we need you to go back to Ame-''

Suddenly the principal froze and then unfrozen.

''On second thought, never mind.''

''Huh?'' I leaned over to Kevin and whispered in his ear,'' That was weird don't you think.''

''Yea, I never seen the principal so discomposed,'' Kevin replied.

''Me either,'' I turn back to face the principal,'' um are you sure?''

''I'm positive. You can go head back to class now. Sorry to disturb your class time.''

''Uh no, it's okay! We'll be leaving now.''

Kevin and I rotated our heels and head towards the door. I reached for the knob and-

''_Wait!'' Natsume yelled desperately._

''_Huh? How did you interrupt my story!'' Pursuit of Love queried with bewilderment._

''_That's not the point. The point is that Mikan has to come back to Alice Academy Japan.''_

''_Why?''_

''_Because I need to apologize to her and make her mine. Please…''_

''_Wow, I never seen the great Hyuuga Natsume act like this,'' Pursuit of Love said while simpering._

''_Shut up!''_

''_Here, I'll make a proposition. You get out of my story right now and you'll get to see Mikan again.''_

_Natsume takes a deep breath. ''Fine.''_

''_Good! Now get out of here dude.'' Once he disappeared, Pursuit of Love sighed. ''The things I do for people…''_

_**Rewinding….rewinding…..rewinding….**_

**Alice Academy America**

**Mikan's POV**

''You called for me Middle School Principal?'' I questioned with tenseness.

''Yes I did, we need you to go back to America Alice Academy.''

''WHAT!''

''The Alice Academy Japan is low with DA students and they need more to fight off the AAO.''

My face turned pale and my expression altered into sadness and shock. I don't want to go back there. Sure, I would love to see my friends again, but I don't want to face Natsume. The whole reason why I went to Alice Academy America is so I can never see Natsume's face ever again! Not stay here for a few years and then go back.

''She isn't leaving me,'' Kevin said in a cold harsh tone. ''I finally found the person I want to be with forever. I'm not letting her go.''

I started to feel lightheaded. Kevin caught this and wrapped his hand around my waist.

''Are you disobeying me Mr. Owens? What I say is law,'' the MSP noted in a malevolent, enraged manner.

''I don't care. I love this girl. I'm not letting her go.''

''Kevin….'' I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before I exhaled heavily,'' Middle School Principal. I'm not going anyway without Kevin. I plan to always be with him and I will. It's either Kevin goes back with me or I stay here.''

''Ugh, fine,'' he said with irritation and aggravation in his eyes. He gave up.

I immediately smiled and looked up at Kevin who was smiling as well. With the mind reading Alice I took on one of the missions, I read his mind. _You_ _want to laugh at his face don't you!_

_Of course I do, his expression is hilarious. Don't you think?_

I don't reply back, but I do reply with a simple smile and a playful rolling of my eyes. I shifted my gaze back at the MSP.

''What time will Kevin and I leave?'' I questioned.

''In one hour. They'll be a limousine that will take you to the airport. Now, go pack your things and get out of my sight. You irritate me.''

''Yes sir,'' Kevin and I said in unison, ignoring the cruel last remark. Such a nice, principal.

As we headed towards the door, I heard the MSP mumbling. ''God, those persistent kids annoy the crap out of me.''


	6. Part of my Memories and Blackmailing

**Chapter 6 **

**Part of My Memories and Blackmailing **

**Mikan's POV**

**In the Airplane heading to Alice Academy Japan **

''Hey Mikan, are you okay? You've been staring out that window for a long time. Is something the matter?''

''Oh it's nothing Kevin. I'm just thinking,'' I responded.

''Are you thinking about that Hyuuga boy?'' he interrogated a bit pissed and a hint of jealousy in his quality.

''Jealous much?'' I replied teasing.

''Do you still love him?''

My pupils expanded. Do I? I remembered yesterday I had a flashback that featured me and Natsume against the sakura tree. I admit that my heart skipped a beat, but that was because…because…because I haven't seen him for a long time. That's why. Kevin is my only love now. Natsume always treated me badly and harshly, saying all these cruel things to me unlike Kevin. I forgive Natsume, but he's out of my life.

''I don't love him. You are the only one I love, Kevin. I hope you know that. It's true that I liked Natsume, but that was in the past. Please understand that he's just part of my memories now, that's it.''

Kevin sat there wordlessly with no eye contact with me. It was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. I knew he was troubled about the Natsume situation since he had always tensed up and got completely irritated when we talked about him. Finally after a few minutes, which felt like hours to me, he responded.

''As long you stay by my side, I guess I could deal with _him_.''

I crept closer to his face and softly pecked him on the cheek. ''Don't worry, I will!''

His troubled and slightly gloomy façade was replaced by a beautiful gentle smile. Of course with a smile like that, I bea,ed back. He started to lean towards me and I followed so until-

_RING RING RING!_

My cell phone rang. As I removed my pink phone with cherry blossoms decorated around it out of my skirt pocket and answered it, I heard Kevin mumbling the words ''Damn you phone'' with a peeved appearance. I giggled.

''Hello?''

''It's Hotaru, baka,'' she responded in a monotone and impassive attitude.

''Oh Hotaru! I can't wait till I see you! I'm coming back to Alice Academy.''

''I know.''

''Yea so…wait, you know? How? I didn't tell you until now.''

''I put a hidden camera somewhere on your body when you were sleeping, so I can know if you got your stupid self into any trouble.''

''Aw, Hotaru, you are so kind! I'm so lucky to have you as my bes- wait did you just say that you put a hidden camera somewhere on my body?''

''Yes, I did,'' she stated plainly.

''Eh! Where did you put it!''

''That's for me to know and for you to find out.''

''Of fine,'' I groaned, but then reverted back to being my jolly self,'' I can't wait till I see you. I want you to meet Kevin, my boyfriend.''

''Who never thought that _you_ would get a boyfriend.''

''Hotaru! You're so mean!'' I whined.

''See you soon, baka.''

''Wait! Hotaru!''

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Hotaru's POV**

I hit the off button and thrust my phone back in my pocket. _Two years huh. I haven't seen my best friend in two years. I can't wait till I see you again, Mikan. _Without realizing, my mouth was formed into a smile. A smile that I never put on for a long time.

''Hotaru, you're smiling.''

I rotated around to see my boyfriend.

''No, I'm not.'' I instantly wiped away my smile. ''When did I give you permission to call me by my first name?''

''We are boyfriend and girlfriend, so I thought I should call you by your first name, Hotaru.''

''Tch whatever.''

''Hotaru, you were just smiling a second ago. Why is that? I never seen you smile so contently like that since Mikan left-''

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

''Ouch! What was that for?'' Ruka asked while rubbing his head.

''That baka is coming back,'' I revealed to him with my back facing bunny boy, so he won't see the Ice Queen actually tearing up and smiling contently.

''Mikan's coming back? Oh my god! I have to tell Natsume!''

By that name Natsume, my smile disappeared and my blissful tears stopped. I immediately spun around. I watched as Nogi, well Ruka dashed off to tell his ignorant, bad-tempered best friend. I twisted my baka gun to full blast and aim it at Ruka's head.

!

I watched as Ruka flew somewhere in the Northern Forest. I heaved a sigh. I acquired my Bunny Boy Tracker and sauntered leisurely to where he landed. I smirked once I found my boyfriend. His middle school uniform was caught on one of the branches. His shirt was making him hang uncomfortable. He swayed left to right. She softly chuckled for he looked like a shouting human ornament.

''Do you enjoy hitting me?'' he questioned ironically.

''Yes, it's a hobby of mine,'' I answered with an inexpressive façade and tone.

''I was being sarcastic!''

''Well I wasn't.'' I seized my camera which was in a convenient pocket and took several pictures. ''If you tell Natsume's about Mikan's arrival, this picture will be the new headline of the school's newspaper. I can see it now. _Bunny Boy Gets Stuck on a Branch._ The fan girls would love to have this as the next headline. Don't you think?''

The one thing that I also love besides money is blackmailing. Especially blackmailing Nogi.

''Fine! I won't tell Natsume about Mikan's arrival.''

''Good, nice doing business with you….'' I began to saunter away, but then something made me turn around to look at him and sincerely smile. I finally said,''….Ruka.''

I observed Ruka's expression as I beamed and said his name. It was priceless. I would have taken a photo, but I only want me and me only to see that irreplaceable expression of his, nobody else. I twist my head around and strolled back to the academy to meet Mikan.

''Wait Hotraaaaaaaaau! Get me down from here!'' desperately shouted Ruka. _She should smile more like that. She looks more beautiful when she smiles._

**Natsume POV**

I was woken by a constant yelling. Once I listened carefully to the cry of help again, I realized it was my best friend. I flew from the tree's branch and head quickly to the shrieking.

Did someone from the AAO sneak into Alice Academy? Are they torturing Ruk? Are they trying to kidnap him? Olease be safe.

''Ruka! Are you okay? Ru-'' when I finally caught sight of him, I grinned which turned into a chuckle. I witnessed him dangling from a branch with his school uniform caught on it. It was a hilarious sight. My stomach started to ach since of too much laughter. I never thought that would happen. I haven't laughed like this since Mikan left.

''Let me guess, this is the Imai's doing?''

''Yes! Now, would you stop laughing and get me out of here!''

''I don't know, this is a pretty funny scene,'' I remarked smirking.

''Natsume!''

''Alright, alright.''

I snapped my fingers and fire formed on the branch. Once the branch dissolved into ashes, Ruka plummeted hard on the lush grass.

''Ouch!'' he moaned and rubbed his head. ''Thanks Natsume.''

''Tch whatever.''

Ruka stood up and tremor plastered on his façade. He glanced at the wristwatch I gave him for his 12th birthday. ''Oh my, gosh! It's already 8:54. We should be in homeroom! I don't want to miss class today.''

''What's so special about class today?''

''Um…nothing Natsume. All you have to know is that we have to be in class today. Just trust me on this.''

Before I could ask any more questions, he whistled piercingly and an outsized brownish-black hawk swooped down. Ruka-pyon climbed on his back and signaled with his hands for me to come one. I rolled my cerise eyes and went with the flow.

_CRASH!_

That was the sound of the windows breaking of Naru'sclassroom.

''We made it here before Narumi-sensei came. Phew,'' Ruka said while wiping the sweat off his brow with his sleeve.

''Answer my question already Ruka. Why is it so important to come to class today?'' I inquired suspicious and vexed.

Before Ruka respond or make an excuse, Naru came in. The class gasped or their jaws dropped. The teacher who was wearing normal _men's _clothes for the past two years, which was the 2 years when Mikan wasn't at school, was wearing high brown boots with pink roses on them, tight skinny jeans, and a ruffled magenta shirt with a big crimson heart in the middle of it. He hasn't worn anything girly since the day Mikan left. I had the feeling Ruka was right. It was important to come to class today. Something was about to happen.

''Hello, my loves! I have exciting news for you all!'' he exclaimed while twirling like a ballet.

''Ruka, was it because we can see Naru in his old girly clothes again?''

''No! Of course no! Who wants to see that? Just wait and see,'' he replied while grinning with beaming eyes.

''We have some new students today. Two actually!'' he cheered still grinning.

''Would you stop twirling around like a moron? You're going to make me hurl,'' Hotaru said with a plain face.

''No way! Seriously! She's here!'' Koko burst out whiling standing from his seat.

''Don't ruin the surprise Koko!'' Narumi pleaded.

_She? Who is ''she?''_

''Well I shan't keep them a waiting. Come in you guys!''

A guy with raven black hair, similar to mine, and cerulean eyes stepped in front of the class. He has the two top button of his shirt undo and his necktie hung loosely. The girls started to squeal with hearts in their eyes. Even Sumire did too. He radiated deathly aura that read ''Don't you dare mess with me'' like me. I could by the looks of him, we wouldn't get along.

''Hey, aren't you coming in?'' he asked the second person behind the door.

''Sorry, I was just lost in thought, Kevin!'' said a soft voice before a girl appeared in the room.

Everyone gasped as they saw the second new student. Her smooth silky hair was let down which swayed when she walked. Her lively eyes were as hypnotizing as dark chocolate. Her perky, bright smile was so sweet and angelical, angels would envy her.

She was back. Mikan Sakura was back.


	7. First Day Back

**Chapter 7**

**First Day Back **

**Mikan's POV**

''Mikan!'' Narumi squealed and went up to give me a big bear hug. ''I missed you so much!''

''I missed you too, Narumi-sensei! You haven't changed one bit!'' I exclaimed whiling hugging him back.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel Narumi's arms. As I looked slightly up, I witnessed Kevin holding Narumi's collar with one hand. I could hear Ohhhhhh's, Ahhhhhh's or Whoaaa's from the class.

''Kevin! Let go of my dad!'' I cried.

''Dad!'' Kevin instantly dropped Narumi. ''This gay guy is your dad!''

''Well not exactly. We are not blood relative, but he took care of me like I was his daughter when I first came to this school when I was ten.''

''Oh, I see,'' Kevin shifted his gaze back at Narumi who was groaning on the floor and crying like a baby.

''Narumi-sensei, please get up so we can go on with the class,'' I requested with a big smile. He immediately popped up from the ground.

''Anything for my daughter,'' he responded whiling pinching my cheeks. Once he stopped he continued on. ''Will you please introduce yourself?''

''Kevin Owens, Special Star and in the Dangerous Class. My Alice is water.''

''Mikan Sakura! I attended this Alice Academy, but then transferred to Alice Academy America as some of you know. But I'm back and I'm happy to be back! My Alices are nullification and SEC which stands for Steal, Erase, and Copy. Oh and I'm a Special Star and in the Dangerous Class as well!''

Once I said ''SEC alice,'' ''Special Star,'' and ''Dangerous Class'' the room filled with whispers and murmurs. I guessed they were shocked when the once One Star in the Special Class turned into a Special Star in the Dangerous Class. I'm still kind of shocked too that I'm in the Dangerous Class. I never thought I would be doing missions, but here I am. Life is strange.

I scanned around the room to see the person I wanted to see. Imai Hotaru. My pupils enlarged when I saw her. Her black raven hair grew enough inches to caress her shoulder, her heliotrope eyes still looked the same, but they gave off a mature aspect.

''Hotaaaaaru! I missed you so much!''

I sprinted to Hotaru with my arms wide open. I missed the old days when I used to do this. Even when I got-

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

Hit.

I soared and slammed the chalkboard. I slid down gradually until my butt touched the floor. Kevin rushed towards me and kneeled down.

''Are you okay?'' he inquired with bewilderment in his beautiful blue eyes.

''Of course I am. She always does that to me whenever I try to hug her! Don't worry!'' I answered Kevin whiling standing up and brushing my plaid skirt.

''That was my welcome back punch, baka,'' Hotaru explained whiling blowing off the smoke from her perilous weapon.

''Aw Hotaru, you are so nice!'' I exclaimed whiling beaming.

''Well since that _heart_-_warming_ moment ended, how about you guys take a seat?'' Narumi-sensei recommended.

''Sure thing!'' I clicked my heels and started to march over to my seat when Kevin unexpectedly pulled me towards him. He placed his right hand on my right hip.

''I have an announcement to make. Mikan Sakura is off limits. She is _my_ girlfriend. Anyone who tries to harm her in even the slightest way will be in a world of pain. You do not know what I'm capable of. If you mess with me or Mikan, you'll be living in hell. You got that?'' Kevin instructed with coldness, but protectiveness in his manner.

My expression had stunned all over, but soon became a soft smile. Suddenly I noticed something. The room started to feel unnaturally hot. Only one person I know who could raise the room's temperature. Hyuuga Natsume.

**Natsume's POV**

That bastard! I'm going to kill him for having his hands around Mikan's body. That guy is so on my Kill list. Heck, he beats Persona,

I hate Kevin guy for stealing Mikan away from me. I hate how that guy makes her happy. I hate to see him making her smile. I should be the one doing that. I shouldn't have said that mean thing to Mikan back then. It wasn't true! Now look what I've done. I lost Mikan. But I'm going to get her back, even if it kills me!

**Mikan's POV**

I involuntary glanced at Natsume. He still looks the same. Still the same raven hair and same crimson eyes, but this time they were filled with…sorrow. Sorrow and guilt? Was it cause of me? I looked closer in his eyes. Still sorrow and guilt, but now I see determination. Determination? Kevin saw me staring at Natsume and brought me closer to him.

''_Are you okay Mikan?'' he asks me telepathically with the alice stone I gave him._

_Yea, it's just I can't deal with Natsume whether alone look at him. It's too painful._

_I'm here for you, you know that right? _

''_Yes I know.''_

Kevin and I began leaning into a kiss. Once Narumi saw this, he stepped in between us and made Kevin's lips kiss his hand. Once Kevin opened his eyes and saw this, he immediately stepped back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. I chuckled when I saw how his disgusted, embarrassed look.

**Natsume's POV**

_Thank you, Naru. That's probably the best thing you have ever done for me._

**Mikan's POV**

''I think you two lovebirds should take a seat now. Mikan, you'll sit next to Natsume just like the old days. Kevin, you'll sit with Mikan too.''

''I'll be siting with this Natsume guy and Mikan will sit next to me and me only. I will be between them,'' Kevin says, more like demand.

_Thank you Kevin!_

_No prob. _

''Are you okay with that Mikan-chan?'' Narumi's asked.

''Mhm! Yep!''

The temperature rises again. It's at least 101 degrees in here. I watch as my classmates sit in their own puddle of sweat. I do a flip movement with my hand and instantly, the classroom goes back to normal temperature.

''Well, if it's alright with Mikan-chan it's alright with me. Now go sit down you two.''

Kevin walked first down the aisle and I follow behind him. He sat down on the wooden desk next to Natsume and I sat on desk next to Kevin and to the window. It's a nice view just like Alice Academy America. I miss it there.

''Well class, I'm late for a meeting so it's study period! Ciao!'' Narumi pronounced before leaping like a frog out of the classroom.

The room grows louder with chatter and gossip. I was planned to greet my other friends, but instead they greeted me. Well tackled me.

''Mikan-chan!'' Anna and Nonoko exclaimed and embraced me.''We missed you so much!''

''I missed you guys too! How have you guys been?''

''Where's my hug?'' I rotated around and saw Koko.

''Koko! It's so nice to see you! Are you still reading people's minds?''

''Well duh! Of course I am. I wouldn't be _me_ if I didn't read people's mind.''

Everyone chuckled. It's such a joyful and content atmosphere with my old friends by my side again.

''Sakura-san! I haven't seen you for quiet sometime,'' Ruka commented.

''Ruka-pyon!'' I let go of the Koko and give Ruka a hug. ''It's good to see you!''

''Yo, you two blondes. You better not get too close to my Mikan,'' Kevin warned with evil aura.

''I already have a girlfriend already. The one with the light pink hair, Anna,'' Koko said with his arms up like when a police has a gun up to your face and your begging him not to shoot you.

Kevin nodded and glanced over to Ruka-pyon with narrowed eyes. ''How 'bout you?''

''I have a girlfriend too! My girlfriend is Hotaru, the one who hit Mikan with the baka gun.''

''My boyfriend is Inchou! The one with the glasses!'' Nonoko announced jubilantly.

''Wow! Everyone's got girlfriends and boyfriends! I'm so glad for you guys! We can finally go on triple dates. Isn't that exciting!'' I exclaimed.

We kept talking about our past two years when I transferred academies when abruptly the class grew silent. I stared in confusion on the sudden silence. I looked at my friend's expression. Their eyes were bulging out of their socket and their jaws were dropped. I put my gaze on Kevin. His eyes were filled with tremor, shock, and disbelief. To find out what caused my friend's façade, I turned around.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The man that I never thought I would see again was standing by the door with one of his legs crossed. His hair wasn't tied, this time it was let down. His eyes and mouth smirked and showed pleased.

''Guys, me and Kevin will see you later ok,'' I said then hurried over to him with Kevin following behind me.

''Hello Black Shark, Magenta Thief. By the looks of your faces, I'm guessing you're surprised to see me. I feel like an idol,'' Victor noted while tossing his long hair behind his bony shoulder.

''Victor, let's take this somewhere a little more private.''

''Sure thing.''

I bolted my eyes and concentrated. Soon, there's a bluish glow covering us until we transported somewhere more secluded. The Northern Forest. Once we got there, Kevin shouted.

''Victor! What are you doing here?'' Kevin questioned loudly.

''Well, I wanted to see how my second cousin was doing with his DA class.''

''Persona? Second cousin? Person is your second cousin!'' I yelped in disbelief.

''Finally, you catch on. I'll be staying here for a while until the AAO grows weak enough for my cousin's DA class to battle.''

''Thank you for coming here, cousin,'' a strange, yet familiar voice uttered.

Out of the trees' shadow comes a man with a white as a blank sheet of paper mask that covers his eyes and a spotless, but wrinkly black suit. He produced the same malicious and wicked aura Victor does. I can see now the family resemblance.

''No problem, Persona.''

''Well hello Sakura, or should I say the Magenta Thief,'' Person said whiling looking straight at me which gave me quivers. ''I never thought you would become part of a DA class. I always thought of you as a weak, pathetic girl. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm still right.''

''You're wrong Persona! I've grown stronger. Stronger than you could imagine. I can protect my friends now,'' I opposed while clenching my fists.

''That's good to know,'' Persona responded with a smirk. ''Anyway, I need you and that guy who is standing next to you-''

''This guy has a name, its Kevin Owens,'' Kevin reprimanded with gritting fists as well.

''Call him Black Shark, Person,'' Victor said.

''I need the Magenta Thief and Black Shark to achieve the Alice Stone of Revive. The reason why the AAO is getting stronger is because all their dead members are being revived and coming back to life again. We need you to steal that Alice,'' Persona ordered.

''This mission will be one of your toughest. Do _whatever _is possible to succeed,'' Victor added.

''Come tomorrow at 9'oclock sharp at the front gates. There is someone else who's going to be there. _He_ is going to help you two in the mission. You just can't do this mission with only the two of you since as Victor said this mission will be one of your toughest. That is all. Dismiss. ''

Kevin and I nodded our heads. I took his hand and gace him the look. He tossed me his lovable grin as an OK. I shut my irises and an enchanting glimmer enveloped us.

**Persona's POV**

''Hey Person, who's the third person that's going on the mission?'' asked Victor in a deep low voice.

''Someone with the name, Kuro Neko.''


	8. True Feelings Revealed

**Sorry for taking a while to upload. Blame school, but don't worry. School is over for me in about 2 weeks. When summer comes, I'll be writing like crazy. Oh and the AAO, Anti-Alice Organization, is the enemy of the Alice Academy. Thanks for the comments! It makes me so happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**True Feelings Reveled **

**Normal POV**

Mikan and Kevin were lying on Mikan's bed (nothing happen people -_-). They just found about the major big mission they have to do tomorrow. They were lost in thought. Silence loomed over them.

**Kevin's POV**

''Hey Mikan, are you scared for tomorrow?'' I asked whiling twisting one of her strands of hair around my finger.

''For the mission? Honestly, yea, I am,'' Mikan's replied while staring into my eyes.

''I am. I'm scared something's going to happen to you.''

''I can take care of myself you know.''

''I know you can, but still…..'' I utter losing the volume of my voice.

I was worried as hell. I know me and Mikan did missions back when we were in America Alice Academy, but something inside of me said something was going to happen in this mission. Something bad.

''Don't worry about it, Kevin,'' Mikan assured while playing around with my hair too. ''Have I ever told you that it feels so good when I brush my hand through your hair?''

I chuckled. I just love her weird, but entertaining words that make my day. Impulsively, I positioned my hands on her small waist and then leaned in. I was about to close the distance between our lips until-

_CRASH!_

Mikan's windows shattered. Broken glass pieces scattered across her floor. Mikan's jolted out of bed to find out what has charged in Mikan's room. I hear loud moaning. A person broke into Mikan's room? It better not be that Natsume dude. I never got to have a little chat with him. Maybe this is the time. Before I could look for myself who actually broke into her room, Mikan revealed who it was with a loud shrill.

**Mikan's POV**

''RUKA-PYON! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!'' I screeched with horror.

I reached my hand out to help him off the floor.

''Hot...Hot-'' he stammered.

''Are you calling _my_ girlfriend hot?'' Kevin questioned with an icy glare.

''NO!'' Ruka answered and then shouted, ''Hotaru did this.''

''Did someone call me?''

Kevin, Ruka, and I slowly swiveled around to see whose voice. Someone with a baka gun with smoke coming out of it was standing firmly on my windowsill. Someone who is also called the Ice Queen or the Blackmailer.

''Hotaru! Why did you hurt Ruka-pyon this time? He is after all your boyfriend,'' I pointed out with my hands on my hips.

''I needed him to interrupt what you and Kevin were about to do. You naughty disgusting people,'' Hotaru replied in a cold tone.

''What! We were only going to kiss, nothing else,'' I responded in an embarrassed and flushed face.

''That's not how it looked like,'' she responded with her eyebrows raised.

''Hotaru!''

''Shut up, I need to talk to you about something-''

''Sure! Anything for you, Hotaru!'' I exclaimed forgetting the tiny argument we had while linking my arms with her arms.

''Alone. I need to talk to you _alone_,'' Hotaru declared whiling glaring at Kevin and Ruka.

''Guys, can you leave us alone for a moment?'' I asked kindly with a beam.

''Sure,'' Ruka answered.

''Nah,'' Kevin replied with an expressionless face like Hotaru.

''I didn't think I had to do this, Owens, but you leave me no choice.''

Hotaru took out of her skirt pocket a black box. She flipped it open and a big red button appeared. Once she pressed it, a small silver contraption came out of nowhere, tied up together Kevin and Ruka, and conveyed them out the window. _Wow, Hotaru never has kidded around and never will._

''So what do you want to talk about, Hotaru!'' I questioned jubilantly and cheerily.

Hotaru sauntered over my bed and I perched on the windowsill.

''I heard you have this big important mission tomorrow,'' she answered plainly.

''Oh yea, Kevin and I were just talking about it.''

''An idiot like you will get easily injured.''

''I'm going to be just fine!'' I added trying to make her not worry, if she was anyways. ''I've been trained to do missions back in Alice Academy America. I know what I'm doing. Also I have Kevin and some other guy with me while I'm doing the mission! I'll be perfectly safe!''

''I still have a bad feeling about it.''

''Aww! You're worried about me, Hotaru! That's so sweet of you,'' I sqealed with glee.

''Shut up. I'm only worried because I won't have someone to give me money, to hit, or to experiment on,'' she responded with her arms folded while looking the other way.

''Aw! That's probably the nicest thing you ever said to me!''

I hopped from my seat and dashed to Hotaru with my arms spread out. I leaned in and embraced her. Oddly enough, she doesn't hit me. She instead hugged me back. _She must be really worried_. _I don't want her to worry._

''I'll be fine, Hotaru, I promise,'' I whispered softly.

**Ruka's POV**

''Ow! Why did she have to include me? You were the one who was being stubborn!'' I complained to Kevin irritated.

Kevin and I were tied tightly together. We were sitting uncomfortably in the middle of the Northern Forest. The cold gust blew against our skin making us quiver.

''Why? Do you...''

''Why do I what?''

''Why do you love that monstrous being?'' Kevin inquired.

''I love her. She's been with me when I had tough times just like Mikan. I was blind to see when I still liked Mikan that Hotaru had….feelings for me.''

''You liked my Mikan?'' Kevin added with wrath and possessiveness rising up.

''That was a long time ago! It was just a silly crush I had on her,'' I said with nervousness in my voice. I heaved a sigh. ''When I confessed to Mikan, I was rejected. She told me that she only thought of me as only a close friend maybe even a brother. My heart was shattered. But then an angel, named Imai Hotaru-''

''More like a devil,'' Kevin mumbled trying to remove himself of the skintight rope.

''She's an angel to me. She came and fixed my broken heart. She may seem like a devil outside, but inside her heart is pure just like an angel.''

''Wow, that's really…surprising,'' Kevin reacted.

''Thanks. Now, let's get out of here,'' Ruka-pyon advised while adjusting his body to escape from the rope.

**Normal POV**

As Ruka and Kevin started to struggle out of the thick cords, there was a small camera hidden in one of the trees. A little purple-eyed, raven-haired girl was watching what her bunny boy boyfriend said. She unwarily smiled her rare smile that only the people precious to her see.

''I love you too, Ruka, so much,'' she whisperd silently.

''Hmm? What did you say Hotaru?'' her best friend questioned with a curious façade.

''Nothing.''

_**~ My One and Only Love ~ **_

The sun soon grew tired and took it rest, while the moon took its shift. Sakura Mikan couldn't get any sleep. She was tossing and twisting in bed having horrifying and frightening nightmares. All of them were about the mission they were going to do.

Someone is fighting. He's fighting his heart out there. He doesn't know what's behind him. Behind him, there's a chance for someone to finish him off. To bring an end to him. The lightning shot out of his hands and the person in the deep waters. However, a savior came and blocked his way. She collapsed to the ground, bleeding. Everything turned dark.

The young girl waked up sweating and panting. She glanced at her surroundings. She's safe in her bedroom. No fighting. No lightning. No blood.

**Mikan's POV**

''Gosh, what a scary dream,'' I sighed heavily. I glanced at the clock. ''2:43 am. Wow. I should go back to sleep.''

But atlas, I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes, but I still couldn't fall into dreamland. So I decided to go outside. I wrapped around my shoulders a black jacket over my pretty blue knee-lengths night gown. I took one more look at the mirror, yawned, and then headed off.

I strolled carelessly around the academy's campus pondering about the mission tomorrow and that perturbing nightmare I had. Was that nightmare foretelling what will during the task? Will it happen? Will I actually save him from a person who has the electricity Alice? I shook off that thought and tried to think about something else. I rested my back against a tree's bark. Sakura blossoms are dancing and swirling around in the air and eventually fall upon my body. This tree is where me and Natsume use to ''accidently'' meet and talk, well more like argue. Is it possible if he's…?

''Hey,'' a low deep, familiar voice uttered. ''What are you doing here?''

Here.

I look up to see Natsume sitting on one of the tree's sturdy branches.

''Natsu….I mean Hyuuga. What are you doing here?''

''I asked you first,'' he replied with a tiny smirk upon his ignorant face.

We have a long staring contest. My eyes start to water up and grow blurry. I give up and blink rapidly.

''I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep. I thought it would be nice to sleep out here in the starry night. How about you?''

''I came out here to think about my mission tomorrow,'' he said plainly while cracking his fists.

''I have a mission tomorrow too.''

I noticed that his figure cringed.

''You do missions?''

''Yea, I'm stronger than you think I am. Physically _and_ emotionally,'' I responded while remembering the words he told me the day I left. My heart began to ach. ''Well, I'm going to find someplace more quiet and peaceful.''

As I arose and took my first step away from Natsume, strong arms grabbed my shoulders then twist my whole body around. I stared at his miserable, disheartened, and sorrowful eyes for a second until he captured my lips. My eyes enlarged with incredulity. His lips against mine are comforting and relaxing. I felt like my world spinning out of control. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. My body began to collapse, but Natsume's sturdy arms hold me up. His kiss is so rough, yet so soft in a way. Ferocious, yet gentle. So passionate. But, I evoke the name of the one who took care of me when I was still in America Alice Academy.

I snapped out of it and shoved him harshly away from me. I wiped my lips with my clammy hand.

''Get off me! How dare you! I have a boyfriend already and I love him! He takes care of me unlike you. He doesn't insult me! He listens to me when I have problems, even the small ones. He doesn't make me cry! He loves me and I love hi-''

I stopped screaming once he mumbled something. I gaped at him. His titled head is looking down at the uninteresting ground.

''What did you say?''

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you upset,'' he shouted without any eye contact. ''I'm sorry for making you cry! I'm sorry for making you mad. I'm sorry for making fun of you. I'm sorry for everything!''

My eyes expanded in astonishment and disbelief. I never thought that one day the great Hyuuga Natsume would ever apologize.

''I'm sorry for saying those untrue and cruel things to you the day you left,'' he also added.

''Saying sorry, is not going to fix anything,'' I responded shakily with tears welled up in my eyes. ''You broke my heart and you can try to fix it, but there will always forever be a scar. I forgive you for every mean thing you said and did, but I also will forget you.''

Still looking at the ground, he muttered,'' No….Mikan please, don't.''

''Bye, Natsume.''

I tightly shut my eye lids and concentrated. A blue light enveloped my whole figure. _Take me back to my room._

''Mikan! I….'' Natsume looks up,'' I lo-!''

But I didn't get to hear the other last words. He ''lo'' me? Loathes me? Loves me? Which one?

**Natsume POV**

''I LOVE YOU MIKAN!''

But she didn't get to hear it. Those four simple words I wanted to say since the day I fell in love with her. I finally said it, but she did not hear me.


	9. An Unwanted Sacrifice

**Chapter 9**

**An Unwanted Sacrifice **

**Mikan's POV**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. My partner appeared.

''Are you ready?'' he questioned.

Kevin was wearing white and black sneakers, dark denim jeans, a loose black shirt, and a black mask that covered his whole face except his beautiful blue eyes. As for me, I wore long black boots that reached my knee, denim shorts, an single black glove on my right hand, a black tang top, and a black mask with a sakura petals decorated on the sides. It covered only the area around my eyes, so I was able to see.

I nodded. Kevin gave out his hands. I gradually took his hand. A blue light encircled us. _Teleport us to the front gate. _With that thought, we vanished into thin air.

Eventually, we were at the front gate. The trees were swaying and the wind was blowing softly on our skin. The bright moon was our only light in the darkness. Soon, two figures approached us. Both of them had slim forms, malicious and disturbing aura, expressionless facades, and evil intentions.

''Good evening, Magenta Thief and Black Shark,'' Victor greeted with a deep voice as usual.

''Good evening, Black Cat,'' Persona said with the same low voice as Victor.

My pupils amplified and my heart's rate increased rapidly. _Natsume_ _is the third person who is accompanying me and Kevin on this mission! Natsume did tell me he was doing a mission, but I didn't know it was this mission! _As if Person was reading my mind, he smirked. _He knew about this along, didn't he? That evil demon._

''Black Cat, meet Magenta Thief and Black Shark,'' Person added still smirking wickedly.

Natsume sauntered steadily next to me. I stared at his black cat mask. _Does he know that it's me? I pray that he doesn't know it's me._

''Good, you are all here,'' Victor said.

''Here's the map that leads to the Alice Stone of Reviving. Do _whatever_ is needed to achieve that stone,'' Person declares.

Kevin, Natsume, and I nod our heads.

''Good, now Magenta Thief, teleport to the location with Black Shark and Black Cat. Do _not_ come back without that stone,'' Person warned with a sinful tone.

I bobbled my head. Without asking, I took hold of both Natsume's and Kevin's hands. Before we teleported out of the academy, they glanced at me with determination and stern faces then tightened their grip.

Slowly, we appeared in the center of a forest. It was very dim and shadowy. The Black Cat started to lead the way since he knew where the headquarters was because he had the map. Kevin and me saw this and started to follow closely behind him. Sooner or later, we reached the HQ. It was a large, dark brownish tan building. There were guards standing at each post with their backs standing tall. Natsume stared at them for a minute before running again. Only this time, he was heading towards a dim secret sewer. It was safe to sneak in since no one would see us. The passageway had a horrible, nasty odor and sharp turns that I almost fell, but luckily I was able to hold my ground.

The Black Cat finally halted after a few minutes of trotting. He looked up and grabbed onto the sewer cap. He slowly and quietly twisted it open. Once the cap was out of the way, he effortlessly jumped up. Kevin and I copied him. Once we reached the floor and out of the disgusting sewer, guards marching the hallways spotted us.

**Normal POV**

One of the guards immediately shot ice daggers out of his palms and aimed for Magenta Thief.

''Watch out!'' informed Black Cat.

Before it could hit her, tBlack Cat leaped in front of her, placed his hands out, and melted it with the fire from his hands.

Meanwhile, Black Shark was fighting alice-in alice combat with the other guards. Kevin thrust them with the dirty contaminated water from the sewer and left them unconscious on the floor.

''Look out!'' Magenta Thief shrieked.

Before Black Shark could turn around and see the missile heading towards him, Magenta Thief created an invisible barrier around him. The missile hits the indistinguishable wall and smashed into the ground.

''I'm going to teleport us where the Alice Stone of Reviving is!'' Mikan shouted.

She focused and positioned her hands together as if she was praying. _Take us to the room where the Alice of Reviving is, _she ruminated. Suddenly, a thick blue fog emerged around the three DA students and swallowed them up. The guards are screeching and roaring, ''don't let them get away,'' or,'' stop them!'' Though, they were too late.

Mikan, Natsume, and Kevin landed safely on the ground with their own two feet. There in the blank room was a small sealed, metal vessel with the Alice Stone of Reviving held in it.

''Watch…m-my back. I'm…I'm going to get it,'' Mikan uttered in a panting voice.

She slowly and steadily paced herself to the seal. She took out of her pocket the password that Persona gave her. _11025,_ she thinks before she dialed the numbers. A beep came out of the machine before it cracked open. There, a gold-looking stone appeared. Mikan glanced at her two partners and nodded. Magenta Thief reachedfor the Alice Stone of Reviving. She almost had it when-

_BAM!_

An abnormal gush of wind smashed her into the wall making a large dent. She collapsed on the grond. This kind of attack could have only been done by an Alice user. She blinked her eyes several times to see clearly since the impact cause a temporarily blurry vision. She watched Kevin and Natsume stand protectively in front of her with water or fire floating in their palms. She overlooked them so she can see who made this impact on her. Even though she was very feeble, she couldn't help but scream this person's name that haunted her.

**Mikan POV**

''DAMON!'' she shrieked. ''Why are you here! I thought you were dead!''

Damon had short bluish-violet mane with black as coal eyes. He has the wind and the lightning Alice. He has a curvy slim finger like he was gay, but he sure didn't act like anything like my adored Narumi. His eyes, they are the iciest eyes I ever seen. Even colder than Victor or Person. Oh I hated him more than my DA teachers.

''Oh, Magenta Thief, I never thought I would see you again. You too, Black Shark. Isn't this nice, huh? A little reunion,'' he remarked in a sarcastic disturbing manner that gave me shudders. He pointed to a deep scar on his smirking face that goes from his right eyes to his left cheek. ''Do you remember this? You and Black Shark caused that. I think I should return the favor.''

''Don't you dare touch her or I will make sure you will die this time,'' Kevin hissed with his fists clenched so tightly that they were turning white.

I instantly ascended from the ground.

''Leave Kevin alone! _I'm_ the one you want!'' I retorted with hand gestures.

When Kevin and I were still back in America Alice Academy, we met Damon. We were assigned to kill him since he was the one leading the Anti-Alice Organization in America. Once Kevin and I killed him, well thought we killed him, we set the building on fire. We were sure we killed him, but I guess not.

''We are going to have some fun here,'' he said with a devilish grin. He then pointed at Natsume aka Black Cat. ''I don't know who you are, but I guess we can start knowing each other right now.''

Suddenly, Damon charged for Natsume with lightning shooting out of his body. Natsume jumped high in the air and doged his attack. Kevin then dashed towards the enemy and thrust water at him. However, he sneaked under the water attack and with the wind alice, pushed Kevin into the same wall I crashed too making a larger dent.

''Kevin!'' I screeched.

Vehemence and rage arose in me. Without hesitation, I charged at him. He too charged towards me, but with lightning flickering furiously in his sweaty hands. The Alice I'm going to use…I never thought I had to use it again. I only had it for emergencies. This was an emergency. I only used it one time which was the time I thought I killed Damon. I never thought I had to use the Death Alice again.

I thrust my hands at him and hit his chest. A black light appeared suddenly and then quickly died. I opened my eyes with caution. I saw Damon on the ground moaning. _I did it_, I thought in my head.

''Magenta Thief, you used the Death Alice, didn't you,'' Kevin uttered with bewilderment written on his face.

''I did,'' I stated quietly.

''You killed him?'' Natsume questioned whiling walking towards Kevin and me with the Alice of Reviving in his tight grasp.

''Not yet, the attack of the Death Alice will soon make him die,'' I respond.

''If….,'' Damon uttered,'' I die, one of you….has to die.''

Suddenly, Damon unexpectedly shot out his hand and out comes bright lightning heading towards Natsume. I dashed in front of him blocking the attack my fragile and already weak body.

''NATSUME!''

And with that last word, my world became blank.


	10. Coma

**Chapter 10**

**Coma **

**Natsume POV**

A lightning bolt came rapidly towards me. It felt like everything was in slow motion. I saw everything- Magenta Thief rushing towards me and taking the attack instead of me, and desperate yelling- in slow motion.

''NATSUME!''

Once my partner collapsed harshly to the ground unconscious, everything started to return to its normal speed.

_Natsume? Did that girl just call me Natsume? How does she know my name? I have my mask on. Her voice seems awfully familiar and it annoys me. Natsume? Wait, no….it can't be._

Magenta Thief's mask came off. I stared at the girl's face. It was the face of _that_ _girl_ that I didn't want to see hurt. It was the face of _that_ _girl_ whom disappeared for 2 years, and then came back. It was the face of _that_ _girl_ that I wanted to protect with my whole entire life. It was the face of _that_ _girl_ whom just took the attack and possibly saved me from going to hell. It was the face of that person that I loved more than anyone else. Mikan.

''MIKAN!'' I screamed on the top of my lungs.

I leaned towards her and shook her rapidly. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest or break unevenly. Unexpectedly, I felt a hand travel up to my face. It was Mikan's. Her gentle, kind eyes were open slightly. Her eyes were filled with pain, yet somewhat ease and happiness. As being Mikan, she smiled that bright smiled that everyone adored including me. She smiled that cheerful, optimistic beam even in situation like these. Even if the situations are life threatening.

Suddenly, a very faint light started to form from her hand and covered me and her, and then Black Shark who now I know is Kevin Owens. Soon, we were out of the building heading towards our academy. Once my feet felt the ground, I immediately started to run to the hospital while carrying Mikan in my arms. Kevin followed not so far behind. After a couple of minutes, we finally reached our destination.

''I need a nurse, a doctor! NOW!'' I roared on the top of my voice.

I was running out of strength, but I had one thing to keep me going. Sakura Mikan. I won't stop until I know she will be ok. It's my fault that Mikan got hurt, but I'm going to fix it. I promise.

A nurse with long frizzy hair pulled out a gurney. I sat Mikan down carefully. I stared at her short breathes. Her eyes were shut tightly unlike before. I know she was in pain. She was suffering. My heart cracked some more. Yet again, was my heart still there? Didn't it break completely when I saw her shot by that bolt? I caressed her cheek softly with the back of my hand.

''Nat...sume...,'' she whisperd, barely audible, before the nurses and doctors dashed her off to the Operating Room.

**~ My One and Only Love ~ **

I paced back and forth in the waiting room. On the other hand, Kevin was sitting down, but not calm like me. His right hand was tapping irritatingly loud on the seat handle and his left leg was shaking unwillingly or maybe willingly. It felt like forever until we heard the news from Doctor Imai. He was covered in sweat.

''The patient is fine. We miraculously stopped the bleeding,'' he said with a slight grin. Kevin and I heaved a grateful sigh. ''However, since she was shot with a powerful lightning bolt close to the heart, she's in a coma. We don't know when she's going to wake up.''

Owens tightened his fists. His whole body was trembling. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Without thinking, I smashed the wall leaving a deep indentation. My bangs covered my face. I was about to cry, but I had to be strong. I'm not going to be a weak and pathetic and start to break down like Owens. No, not right now, especially not now. I wish I could just die right now. I wish that could have been me instead of Mikan, who got shot by that damn lightning bolt.

''If you would like, you may see her,'' the doctor offers kindly.

I pushed my messy bangs away and gradually started walking to the patient's room. I gazed at her beautiful serene face. I saw her body moving down and up because of her slow deep breathing. One of her strands of hair blocked a small part of her face. My hand slowly reached it to tuck it behind her ear when a punch unpredictably met my cheek. I flopped down and almost hit my head on the table.

''If she doesn't wake up, you'll better be prepared in a world of pain,'' Kevin announcedwith rage.

I jumped right up and punched him right back. He stumbled back.

''I'm not afraid of you,'' I retorted back.

''We'll see about that-''

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

(Author's Note: I really want a baka gun. Maybe next Christmas, my parents might get me one :P)

''You idiots.''

I turned around to see where that bullet and monotone voice came from. It was of course, Mikan's ruthless, cold-blooded, brutal, vicious, and inhuman best friend.

''Do you think fighting will make Mikan's condition better?''

Kevin and I impulsively widened our eyes. We glanced at each other, and then immediately turned our eyes away from each other. Imai smirked as she saw this.

''Thought so,'' she added and sar down on the bed of the slumbering patient. She tucked behind Mikan's ear the strand of hair I was going to tuck until that Owens dude punched me. ''If you try to kill each other, do you think Mikan will like that when she wakes up?''

My eyes grew larger the second time. The Ice Queen was right. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to be left alone. I headed towards the door, took one more glance at the sleeping Mikan, and left.

**Hotaru's POV**

''Owens, you leave as well. I want to be left alone with the patient,'' I declared.

''No.''

''I guess I have to use that button again.''

''W-wait-!''

But it was too late, I already pushed the button. My silver contraption, or Invention 10023, appeared and knotted Owens with a tight rope and transported him somewhere out of the wide-open window.

At that moment, bunny boy came dashing into the room.

''I just talked to Natsume. He told me everything and then left without saying another word. He blames himself for Mikan's condition. He's really in a bad mood,'' Ruka shouted rapidly then saunters in front of me, without sitting down. ''How's Sakura-san doing?''

''What do you think?'' I said with tears forming up in my eyes. ''She lied to me. She said she would be alright, but she's not.''

Gosh, the only one to make me emotional likes this is that baka Mikan and sometimes bunny boy. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I blinked my eyes and let them fall. They splashed on the floor.

''Hotaru…'' Ruka-pyon murmurs.

''Mikan in a frickin' coma! The doctors don't know when she's going to wake up! It could take a week, a month, maybe even a year before she wakes up,'' I gritted. .

I continued weeping until warm comforting arms snaked around my body. My eyes broadly opened, but relax. I feel so at ease when he hugs me.

''Ruka…,'' I whispered.

''Hotaru, don't cry. I rather you have the monotone expression on your face or a happy face than a crying, depressive one. Everything is going to be alright. Sakura-san is a strong and persistent girl. You know that better than anyone. She's probably fighting from the inside to wake up and see you and all of us again. So, don't worry.''

My tears kept falling until after a few minutes. Ruka released me and smiled. I grinned back at him. I look back at Mikan. I noticed she has a smile placed on that idiotic face.

_Mikan, are you fighting from the inside like Ruka said? Are you trying hard to wake up from your coma? Are you trying to wake up so you can show us you're alright with your bright smile? Are you ok? Please wake up soon, Mikan. I need my best friend. Keep on fighting._


	11. The Midnight Occurrences

**Important news! I just read Wikipedia and read the description of Mikan Sakura and it said,'' Natsume Hyuuga(Boyfriend).'' Is that true? I read the chapters where they confessed their love for each other and promised to be together in the future, but it didn't really say they were actual boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Like you would kind of suppose they were since they confessed and kept on kissing and kissing…so they are boyfriend and girlfriend right? Sorry if this is stupid. Anyways, enjoy chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

**The Midnight Occurrences **

**Normal POV**

It's been several weeks, close to three months, since Sakura Mikan been in a coma. After school, Imai Hotaru always went to visit Mikan and then went back to her dorm at around 7 o'clock. However being Hotaru, she kept a camera to monitor her if she woke up doing the time she wasn't with her. As for Natsume and Kevin, they skipped class so they can be with their beloved girl until Subaru Imai had to shoo them out or Imai smacked them with her baka gun which made them fly all the way to their classroom where the teacher would give them detention for skipping class. But of course, they skipped detention as well so they can watch over Mikan.

Life was not the same without Sakura Mikan.

It was almost midnight when Sakura Mikan finally woke up. She gradually revealed her sparkling brown eyes and blinked several times to make sure she was wide-awake. Her body figure sat up and her arms stretched to their full extent. The brunette yawned. A smile ran acrossed her face. She was glad to be back.

Her eyes searched the room for any clues on what day it is. Finally, her eyes caught a flip book calendar on the wooden table next to her bed. Her pupils widened. _November 3rd! It's been almost three months since I was in a coma!_ She squawked in her mind.

''I can't believe it! Almost three months! I've been sleeping for about thre-!''

A sudden creaking and squeaking sound comes from the windows. She immediately lied back on the bed, frightened and startled from the sudden sound.

**Mikan POV**

_Who could that be?_

My eyes remained tightly shut. I heard footsteps nearing my bed and I can sense his or her or even its presence getting closer to me. My body is itching with fear and anxiety. My mind is spinning with thoughts that could be either true or ridiculously false. I can sense the human-being sitting down on the floor. A warm hand reached out and held my hand.

''Mikan,'' a familiar and apparently lonesome voice murmured.

My eyes impulsively flung open. The person that I saved without thinking was right now in front of me. Nastsume. I noticed his eyes are relaxingly closed. I quickly shut mine.

_Thank God! He didn't see me! Why is Natsume here!_

Unexpectedly, I felt soft warm lips upon my hand. I felt my fragile heart booming out my chest.

''Mikan…,'' he muttered softly again. ''Please wake up. Everyone misses you. I miss you. I need you to wake up. I want to see your smile. I want to hear your voice. I'm sorry for doing all the things that made you cry. I just didn't know how to express my feelings.''

My eyes felt a burning sensation. They wereat the edge of shedding a tear. _Stop Natsume. You don't mean it. You don't mean it at all. So stop saying those words. You'll make me do the thing that I regret._ _Love you._

''Mikan, I want you to wake up so you can hear the thing I wanted to say the first day I realize my true feelings for you. When you wake up, I want you to hear my confession. I love you, Mikan.''

That did it. A tear started to roll down my cheek. However, Natsume left before he can see the tears.

I stared at the plain and boring ceiling with pink eyes. The ticking of the tock hanging above the white door roared in my ear.

_Natsume, I hate you. I hate you because you said all those heartwarming words. You make the hard things seem so easy. I thought the past was the past and I'll never be tormented by it again, but I guess I was wrong. I want you to stop making me feel this way. I have Kevin, but he doesn't make my heart feel like this. Why?_

Vicious and wild teardrops streamed down my flushed face.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A knock came from the window. I shut my eyes again. _Who could this be now?_

''Mikan,'' another familiar voice said.

_Kevin! Oh no, please I can't have you here, well just not right now. I want to be alone. I need to think about my feelings._

''Mikan,'' he placed his thumb and wiped my wet face. ''Have you been having nightmares? I'm right here, so don't cry.''

_Kevin, please stop. You are going to make me cry more. What if I hurt you? What if I go back to loving, Natsume? I don't want you to get hurt._

''I love you so much, so wake up. I want see your beautiful smile I treasure so much. Please darling, wake up,'' he leaned towards me and gently kissed my forehead. ''I'll see you later in the morning, Mikan. Hope I'll be able to see you smile again.''

Once he left out the window, I threw open my eyes. My heart felt like it's going to break any moment. I covered my depressed and teary expression with my hands. I whimpered softly between huffs. I cried and wept louder.

''Mikan…,'' a familiar girl voice uttered.

_Is it…?_

I gradually opened my eyes.

''Hotaru!''

I instantly jumped out of the bed and run to her. I hold her tight. I sniveled and bawled.

''Baka, why are you crying now? Is it because of Owens and Hyuuga?''

''Huh?'' I let go of her and watched her monotone façade. She sauntered slowly to the bed while she stared at my expression that reads ''How do you know?'' Before I could actually ask the question that my face asked, she answered.

''My camera monitor. I saw how those two guys kissed you and the words they said to you.''

She tossed a handkerchief at my face. I smiled and wept my saturated and blushing face. I know how my best friend rather likes me smiling than crying, but she'll never admit it.

''I'm guessing you are crying because you can't decide who do you love the most?''

''Mhm,'' I responded with a slow bobble of my head.

''How do you feel about Natsume and Kevin?''

''Well…..'' I breathed deeply and exhaled before continuing,'' Kevin is always there for me. He's nice, thoughtful, and not selfish. He always helps me when I'm in trouble and he lends me his hand when I need help. I can always ask for help from him. He gives me advice when I'm stuck in a situation. And Natsume…he's an ignorant, mean, cruel pervert, but he's caring, considerate, and sweet. He does and says unkind things to me, but he's there whenever I'm in trouble. He's always there to protect and he makes me feel safe in his arm. My heart starts to beat faster when I'm with him who makes me think that I'm-''

''Still in love with him?'' Hotaru finished my sentence. I nodded my head. ''So you're not actually in love with Kevin, but with Natsume?''

''I don't know! Maybe,'' I responded while flopping down on the bed.

''Well it sounds like Kevin is just a friend to you, a loyal and trust-worthy friend.''

''It….does?''

''Yea, and sadly it seems that you still love that Hyuuga boy. After two long years, you still have feelings for that boy, how sad.''

''No, I don't!'' I shouted while red-faced.

''Yea, you do,'' she reacted calmly.

''No, I don't!''

''Yes, you do.''

''NO, I DON'T-''

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

''Ouchy! Why did you hit me, Hotaru? Don't you remember, I just woke up from a coma.''

''Because you were denying your feelings for that idiot,'' she answered plainly while blowing the smolder from her baka gun. ''So, are you going to break up with Kevin tomorrow and confess to Natsume your true feelings?''

''I don't know, but you are right. It is true that I still have feelings for Natsume-''

''Told you so,'' she interrupted me.

''But, I don't want to hurt Kevin. He has done such nice things for me and he's been there to cheer me up when I'm sad. The last thing I want to do is to break his heart.''

My best friend stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder.

''If Kevin really cares for you, he'll let you go,'' she said with a slight smile.

''Thanks Hotaru! I am going to tell them my true feelings! I am-''

_BAKA!_

**Hotaru POV**

I whacked the baka with my special sleeping gun. She clashed with the wall and falls face-first to the floor. She snored loudly with her disgusting drool coming from her mouth. I sighed. I pulled her arms and dragged her to the bed. I tucked her in snugly.

''Baka, I'm glad your back.''


	12. The Happily Ever After

**Thank you soooooo much for the views from the last chapter and from the other chapters too! I want to give out a special thanks to GAKUENALICEROCKS, pirateKitten11893, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Aquamarine Lacus, Veronica101, GakuenDeath , cookiedoughicecream2, Meryq, hannah-chanxox, pirateKitten11893, animefangurlcraz, kuos kinomoto, Meu-Chan, HeideeMay, Meiyoo, Keyheart, xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, Beautifuldarkness510, forever-anime14, and etc.I'm very sorry if I didn't put your username here. Please do not hate me! Anyway, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

**The Happily Ever After **

**Normal POV**

An energetic, exhilarated, enthusiastic, eager black-haired boy hastened to a certain brunette's room once he heard the news that she finally awakened from her long and time-consuming coma. Once he opened the patient's room, he flanged the door opened and shouted in glee her charming and beautiful name.

**Mikan's POV**

''Mikan!'' an abrupt overjoyed and ecstatic voice shouted.

I jerked a bit, turned my head away from the lovely sight of the outside scenery, and looked to see who's at the door.

''Kevin!'' I responded back shaken and flabbergasted.

Kevin Owens hastened to me and embraced my petite body tighter than ever.

''Kevin, I can't breathe,'' I uttered in discomfort.

''Oh sorry,'' he loosened his grasp, but continued to hold me,'' I'm just so happy that I can see your beautiful hazel eyes again. I'm just so happy that you woke up!''

''I'm sorry I worried you, Kevin,'' I replied with a tiny smile.

In a few seconds after warmly greeting each other, he released me. His position changed to sitting next to me instead of cuddling me like there's no tomorrow. His beam was like he won a million or billion dollars. Without warning, his smile disappeared. Once his smile vanished, mine does as well. Then my mouth turns into a frown. I recalled what Hotaru and I were chit-chatting last night. I quickly remembered what I have to do. Break Kevin's heart.

''Hey, I need to tell you something!'' Kevin and I blurt out in unison.

Our eyes widened and quickly our faces turn a light shade of pink.

''Um…you say it first,'' I uttered softly.

''Well, I have some bad news.''

''Bad news?'' My expression quickly turns into a curious and concerned look.

''They need me back in America Alice Academy.''

''What!'' I shouted with shock in my voice. ''Why?''

''Since we took the Alice of Reviving from this Anti-Alice Organization, everything is fine now. However, the Anti-Alice Organization back in America is getting stronger. They need DA members to fight them.''

''Oh my, gosh…''

''My flight leaves this afternoon at 5 o'clock. I asked the Middle School Principal if you can come and he approved my offer.''

''Wait, who said I wanted to go back to America Alice Academy?''

Kevin's façade immediately changed to a dumbfounded, speechless, and disappointed look.

''You don't want to go back with _me_?''

''Well Kevin, there's something I've been meaning to say,'' I stuttered then gulped.

''What is it?'' he inquired in a suspicious tone.

''Well, you and I, it's just not working out anymore,'' I revealed with my head staring at the floor and my body and heart trembling.

''Oh, I see...''

''I'm sorry Kevin, but I'm breaking up with you.''

There was awkward silence. Suddenly, Kevin stood up. His bangs were covering his eyes. He then swiveled around to face the wall. Oddly, he grinned then punched the wall, hard, very hard that his knuckles started to bleed. His other hand clenched. When his other knuckle was going to clout the wall, I blocked his way and protected my miserable-looking face with my hands. Once he realized he hit my hands, he dangled them besides his waist.

''Kevin, please don't do this,'' I pleaded.

My hands reached towards his, but he slapped them away. It didn't hurt though, but it hurt me mentally.

''Get away from me.''

''Kevin...''

''I can't believe I wasted my two years with you!'' he yelled.

''Please do not say that! We can still be friends.''

''No!'' he then titled his head up and stared straight in my eyes. ''Is it because of that Hyuuga dude?''

My eyes broadened and my body trembled even more. I looked down. My eyes were at the edge of shedding out tears.

''I knew it. I always hated that boy from the start.''

He began to march to the door, but I stopped him. I wrapped my arms around his body.

''Kevin please, I don't want this to end this way.''

''Then tell me you love me. Tell me that you don't love, Hyuuga. Tell me you hate him!''

''Kevin! Don't-''

''Tell me that I'm your one and only love._''_

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm myself in this situation. I knew he was going to be wrathful and the breakup would be difficult, but I didn't know it was going to be this hard.

''I'm sorry Kevin, I can't say that,'' I murmured softly.

He pushed me off him and I landed with a loud _thud_ on the floor.

''You promised me that you'd always stay by my side. It was just a lie.''

And with those words, he left.

**Normal POV**

A furious and wounded lad was roaming around Alice Academy's campus. Anyone walking by would know that he was not in the mood to be mess with. He had an aura that read,'' Stay away from me or you will regret it.'' Even the teachers were afraid to approach him during the current moment. However, one monotone, expressionless, and icy person was not afraid to go up with him. And who was that person? It was nevertheless, Imai Hotaru aka the Blackmailer or the Ice Queen.

''What do you want, Imai?'' he inquired in an aggravated tone. '' I'm not in the mood to talk.''

''Well too bad, you're going to talk to me.''

''I don't think so,'' and with that he walked right past her.

''I saw the break up between you and Mikan.'' With that sentence, he halted. ''I had a video recorder in the room.''

''So what.''

''You should suck it up, Owens. She tried to breakup with you the kindest way she can. You should be grateful for that. But no, you're not. Stop thinking about yourself and consider Mikan's feelings. That baka is probably crying right now feeling guilty for hurting you. If you really love her, you would do what would make her happy.''

Kevin twisted around and faced the emotionless girl. Even though she doesn't look like it, she really does care for her best friend.

''I'm sorry,'' he muttered.

''Idiot, don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to the baka, which you can right now in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-''

''KEVIN!''

**Kevin's POV**

I rotated my body and found Mikan running unsteadily towards me in her patient's clothes.

''See ya,'' Hotaru said then walked away.

My cerulean orbs shifted back to Mikan's amber ones. She leaned forward with her back arched and her hands on her knees. I heard her panting and I can see the sweat dripping from the sides of her face.

''Mikan!'' I yelled. ''What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of the hospital. You are still recovering from your coma. ''

''I don't care!'' she shouted and then stares at me with sorrowful eyes. ''Kevin, I'm so sorry for hurting you! I just can't hide my feelings anymore. I love Natsume! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forg-''

I quickly wrapped my arms and embraced her securely.

''You don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry for acting selfish when we were in the hospital room.''

''It's okay, Kevin.''

''No, it's not! I should have considered your feelings, Mikan, but I foolishly didn't. I want you to be truly happy. Go be with Hyuuga.''

''Thank…you.''

Suddenly, she lost her consciousness and fainted. I gazed at her serene and smiling face. With that smile, I know I did the right thing. I leaned in and kissed her exquisite lips one last time.

''With this final kiss, Mikan, I'm letting you go.''

_**~ My One and Only Love ~ **_

**Kevin's POV **

''Hey Kevin. Do you need help with your luggage's?'' Mikan offered with a sweet and generous smile.

''I'll be fine, thanks!''

I tossed my belongings and prized possessions in the trunk. I counted everything in my head and named everything I brought to this academy. I certainly didn't want to leave something behind. I noticed I'm one baggage short.

''Didn't I have a small fourth suitcase?

''Huh?'' Mikan titled her head and looked inside the trunk. ''Oh yea! The blue one! I think I know where it is. I'll be right back.''

Mikan gave one last smile and scurried off into the far distance. I spontaneously grinned. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. I can tell it wasn't Mikan's. I rotated around and kept my composure at the unexpected figure.

''Oi,'' Hyuuga greeted.

''Hey.''

''You're going back to Alice America?'' he questioned in a low deep voice.

''Yep, you're glad aren't ya?''

''Is Mikan coming with you?''

''Why you concern 'bout Mikan?'' I questioned already knowing the answer.

''None of your business.''

''She's not coming with me. She figured out who she really loves.''

''Which is?'' Hyuuga responded with his eyebrows raised.

''You'll find out soon enough,'' I responded smirking. ''Oh, and one more thing.''

I took a small step forward and did the thing that I wanted to do when I learned how he was my rival for my dear ex-girlfriend Mikan. He stumbled back with an astounded and flabbergasted look on his face.

''What the hell! Why did you punch me!'' he retorted with his fingers slowly touching his welted eye.

''Take care of Mikan for me.''

And in good timing, Mikan came rushing towards me with my dark navy blue valise in her hand.

''Hey! I found it! It was on the stairs!'' she exclaimed and hands me my luggage.

''Thanks, Mikan.

Out of the blue, Mikan's striking brown eyes start to form depressive tears.

''Why are you crying?'' I asked with a concern façade.

''I'm...I'm just going to miss you!''

I grinned and then draped my arms around her.

''I'll miss you too,'' I confessed whiling wiping her tears with my thumb. ''We'll see each other again soon.''

Soon enough, I was already on board on a twelve hour trip heading with no stops to America Alice Academy where I truly belong.

**Mikan's POV**

I kept smiling even though his limousine disappeared off from my sight. I will truly miss Kevin Owens. He's like a brother to me, a part of me.

_CRUNCH_

I jerk a bit and snapped out of my deep thoughts. My body twisted around to see who or what made the crunchy, crispy noise.

''Oh, Natsume, it's only you.''

He stayed soundless. I acquired a deep breathe. I gazed closely at Natsume some more and notice he had a black eye. I sprinted towards him and placed my hand on his cheek.

''What happened to your face?'' I asked concern and anxious.

''I had a _special_ talk with your boyfriend.''

''Ex-boyfriend,'' I added at the same time dabbing gently my handkerchief on his shiner.

''Ex?'' he responded with his eyebrows lifted.

''Yea…,'' I muttered and shoced my handkerchief back in my skirt pocket.

''Why didn't you go with Owens back to Alice Academy America?''

''Because, I don't belong there. I belong here. And, I don't belong with him. I belong with y-''

Unexpectedly, he pulled me into a close-fitting embrace. My eyes widened in shock and my heartbeat rapidly increased.

''I love you, Mikan. I always have and always will. I'm sorry that I let you go before, but I'm not anymore. You mean too much for me. I'm not going to let anyone have you ever again.''

''Natsume, I love you too. You are _**My One and Only Love.**_''


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Mikan POV**

''I can't believe! Kevin's coming! Kevin's coming! Kevin's coming!'' I squealed while jumping on my bed like a jelly bean.

''Polka-dots, would you stop acting like a 5 year old already? Why are you so excited about that idiot's visit?'' Natsume asked in annoyance and threw a cushion at my cheerful face.

Natsume and I were hanging out in my room on a hot summer's day. The sun was shining as brightly as ever on that day. That day we became boyfriend and girlfriend and that day Kevin Owens returned to America Alice Academy. Now, three months later, Kevin is visiting us.

''You are so mean! You are just jealous that Kevin is coming to see me,'' I remarked with my tongue sticking out.

''Whatever. And put your tongue back in unless you want me to use it for something else,'' he mentioned with a smirk.

''You…you pervert! You really are-''

Abruptly, Natsume dragged me down and pinned me to the bed. I'm on the bottom and he's on the top of me. He gazed into my russet eyes before crashing his lips on mine. He began with soft and gentle movements on my mouth with his lips then changes to rough and fierce kisses. My eyes soon close in pleasure and I naturally go along with this. I feel myself melting.

_CRASH_

I immediately opened my eyes. I didn't see Natsume on top of me anymore. I rotated my head left and right, but I still didn't see him. I beheld my window smashed again into pieces. I will have to get that fixed again for the 10th time. Loud moaning of two different voices filled the room. My body crawled to the edge of the bed. I witnessed two young boys lying on the floor.

''Natsume! Ruka-pyon!'' I shrieked. ''Who did this to you?''

''Ho….Hota….Hotaru,'' Ruka-pyon muttered.

''That demon,'' Natsume mumbled angered and enraged.

Iexhaled. ''Why does Hotaru have to be so vicious?''

''I wouldn't be me if I wasn't,'' a cold feminine voice noted.

I tilted my head and witnessed my icy, expressionless, monotone best friend standing firmly on the windowsill with her baka gun.

''What's the reason you smacked Ruka-pyon this time?'' I questioned with my hands on my hips.

''I used bunny boy to interrupt your little love session, so you wouldn't become pregnant,'' Hotaru bluntly answered.

''I wasn't going to become pregnant! Natsume would never do that without my permission!'' I opposed with a deeply blushed face.

''From what I saw, I don't think so.''

''Would you just shut up, Imai,'' Natsume uttered infuriated.

_Baka Baka Baka_

''Watch how you speak to me, Hyuuga, or you'll regret it.''

''Tch, whatever.''

''Anyway, Mikan, I saw a limousine at the front gates,'' Hotaru informed.

''That's Kevin!'' I exclaimed. ''Oh my, gosh! I can't believe he's here already! I got to go see him!''

''Ok.''

My best friend procured a red button and pressed it. Suddenly, a silver contraption came and clutched my arms. The invention lifted me up and fluttered me out the window. I screamed and cried fearfully of how high I am. I screamed louder when the strange mechanism released me. I shut my eyelids and ready myself for the impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and find myself in someone's strong arms.

''You scared me, baka. I'm going to kill that witch once I see her,'' a familiar voice said with a devilish and wicked tone.

''Natsume! You caught me!''

''I always have to save you from danger, don't I?''

I giggled softly. ''Sorry, I'll be more careful next time.''

''Mikan?'' a familiar person says.

I twisted my head and looked who said my name. Once I realize who it is, I struggled out of Natsume's grasp and positioned my feet back on the ground. I dashed towards the dearlymissed person and embraced him.

''Kevin! I missed you so much! How have you been? Have you been eating right? Are you taking care of your body like you should?''

Kevin chuckled.

''I've been doing fine, Mikan-chan. How about you? How are you and Hyuuga doing?'' he inquired with his eyes glaring at my boyfriend.

''Natsume's a great boyfriend! Even though he can be mean and grumpy, he still can be very sweet and nice. He takes great care of me!'' I exclaimed then ran to Natsume and linked my arms around his.

''Good.''

''Kev honey!''

I witnessed a light cobalt-haired girl with sapphire eyes. She dashed towards Kevin and linked her arm with his like me and Natsume.

''Oh, hey Maya! I want you to meet Mikan and Natsume. Mikan, Natsume meet Maya. Mikan, you remember Maya right? She was in our class when you were in America Alice Academy.''

''Of course, I remember her. How are you doing, Maya?''

''I'm doing fine!'' she exclaimed with a beam. ''Huh? Where's Krista?''

A girl with her dark indigo hair tied in a high ponytail and with similar sapphire eyes as Krista approached us and stood next to Maya.

''I'm right here, Maya,'' Krista reassured,'' Don't be so worried.''

''How can I _not_ be worried about my best friend?'' Maya reacted with a large sunshiny beam.

''Oh it's nice to see you to Krista! The last time I saw you were when you and Maya interrupted Kevin's and me ki...'' I say while not continuing my sentence since it would make Natsume extremely jealous and everything awkward since Kevin and I are not a couple anymore.

''What did she interrupt you and Kevin doing, polka?'' Natsume asked with suspicion.

_(Authors Note: Revert to Chapter 3 if you don't remember Krista and Maya. They played minor parts in the beginning)_

''Um, nothing at all!'' I instantly answered nervously.

''Uh no, I forgot my purse in the limousine. Maya, can you come with me to get it?'' Krista requested.

''Ok! I'll see you later Kev honey,'' Maya said and then kissed Kevin full on the lips before leaving with Krista.

''Huh? Why did Maya just kiss you?'' I questioned in puzzlement with my head tilted.

''Oh, Maya is my girlfriend,'' Kevin revealed whiling scratching the back of his head.

''Oh my, gosh! I'm so happy for you!''

I unlinked arms with Natsume and embraced Kevin again with joy and bliss. Unexpectedly, I felt a pull on my shoulder and I stumbled backward. I twirled around and saw Natsume with robustness filled in his crimson eyes.

''That's enough hugs for Owens, polka,'' he said with a tint of fury and protectiveness in his voice.

I giggled softly.

''Sorry about that Natsume,'' I apologized and pecked him on the cheek. I turn around and face Kevin. ''I'm glad everything turned out all right between you and I.''

''Me too.''


End file.
